Nouveau Destin, Nouvelle Entrée
by Sulfire
Summary: Quel aurait été le destin d'Harry Potter et de Draco Malefoy si l'entrée d'un nouveau personnage avait eu lieu ? Qui est-ce et quel est son rôle dans la guerre ? Venez et vous verrez. OC - Co-écriture avec Alys Lynch !
1. Professeur !

**_Bonjour à tous ! Voilà une Fanfic de ma main. La toute première ! Soyez indulgent et faites moi part de vos impressions, commentaires et idées ! _**

**A Fan fiction of Harry Potter !**

**Nouveau Destin, Nouvelle Entrée... **

**Chapitre 1 **

_**Professeur ?!**_

Un claquement de porte. Encore. Une touffe de jais se dirigeait, le visage écarlate vers une destination bien connue.

_Sale chauve souris grasse._

« - Tagada »

La statue Pivota, laissant apparaître un escalier en colimaçon. Le jeune homme s'élança dans le passage de pierre et arriva devant une imposante porte de bois de chêne. Des murmures s'élevaient de l'autre côté de l'édifice. Sans plus de cérémonie, il entra, sans annoncer sa présence, dans la pièce. Sa bouche s'ouvra dans le but d'exprimer toute sa fureur du moment, mais se referma sans avoir sorti le moindre son. Il balaya la pièce du regard. Le directeur si habituellement prévoyant et enjoué avait la mine grisée. Il ressemblait à ce moment à un petit garçon qui voulait ouvrir ces cadeaux de noël. Une autre personne, assise dans l'un des fauteuils, était présente. Elle n'avait pas bougé face à l'intrusion.

Albus Perceval Dumbledore releva la tête vers son protégé et souria, gardant cette expression d'impatience gaie.

« - Harry ! Nous parlions justement de toi. Mais ne devrais-tu pas être en cours ? De potion si je ne m'abuse. Un problème avec Severus ?

- Vous savez parfaitement pour quelle raison je suis là, professeur. Encore. »

L'inconnu de leva du fauteuil et fit face à l'élève énervé de Poudlard. Harry fut surpris de voir en face de lui une jeune femme de son âge dont une aura splendide de grâce et de luxure se dégageait. Elle lui sourit.

Le Directeur, amusé de la situation prit la parole.

"- Bien, Harry je te présente Yoleil Sulfire qui va intégrer l'enceinte de notre école.

- Oh, se contenta de dire l'interlocuteur, trop concentré dans sa contemplation."

Cette « Yoleil » avait des cheveux coupés courts, châtains avec quelques reflets plus foncés. Des yeux d'une couleur sombre mais perçante.

_Violets..._

Une peau de pêche qui ne demandait qu'à être gouté. Des lèvres roses pâles et pleines dignes des artistes les plus doués. Elle portait une simple robe rouge qui épousait dans un mariage parfait ses formes féminines. Un bémol sans l'être fit sourire le Survivant, la jeune femme si exquise portait des bottes marrons qui montaient à mi-mollet. Le brun fut interrompu dans sa fascination par un toussotement amusé d'un sage barbu qui semblait avoir bien des choses à dire.

" - Nous serons donc de la même année ? As-tu une maison assignée ?"

Yoleil rigola d'une voix mélodieuse et prononça les premiers mots qu'Harry pu entendre.

" - Je ne serai dans aucune maison..."

Le jeune homme interloqué regarda Dumbledore en quête de réponse à sa question muette.

" - Mlle Sulfire n'est pas une élève, Harry. Elle sera votre nouvelle professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Avant de continuer, assis-toi, Harry. Un bonbon au citron ?"

Harry Potter, de plus en plus étonné, s'assit. Sa professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?

_Ça_ _y est, il a pété un câble._

Harry senti que ce qui allait suivre allait être plus important mais aussi plus rocambolesque. Il accepta alors le bonbon au citron et demanda à Dumbledore de continuer. Il vit la « professeur » s'accouder au bureau en chêne du directeur.

"- Eh bien, mon cher Harry. Il se trouve que malgré son jeune âge, Yoleil a une connaissance illimité sur plusieurs domaines aussi bien la métamorphose que les potions et les sortilèges. Ce qu'elle doit malheureusement à une certaine personne. Elle t'aidera dans ton entrainement contre Tom Jedusor. Yoleil aidera aussi les élèves le souhaitant.

- N'en parlez à personne pour le moment, Mr Potter. Ils sauront en tant voulu ce qu'il en est. Affirma la jeune femme.

- Je présenterai officiellement Mlle Sulfire demain, à l'occasion de la répartition des premières années. Je m'occupe de ton contre-temps avec Severus. "

Harry ne trouvait aucune question à formuler. Aussi bien qu'il prit congé des deux professeurs. D'un air blasé, il rejoignis la salle de métamorphose pour son prochain cours.

_Yoleil est mystérieusement belle mais qu'est ce qu'elle cache...? _

Cette pensée le traversa pour le reste de la journée. Même lorsqu'il eu des accrochages avec les perfides Serpentards, il avait l'esprit ailleurs tandis que Ron se battait avec Zabini. Le brun eu du mal a réfréner son envie d'en parler à Ron et Hermione de cette nouvelle professeur qui susciterait l'envie de luxure chez la majorité des élèves de Poudlard, garçons ou filles, dès demain midi...

**_Et voilà ! Alors ? Verdict ? Vaut-il que je continue ou j'arrète là ?_**

Draco Malefoy, sang Pur et héritier légitime des Malefoy fera bientôt sont entré !


	2. Entrevue Nocturne

**A Fan fiction of Harry Potter !**

**Nouveau Destin, Nouvelle Entrée... **

**Chapitre 2**

**Entrevue Nocturne...!?**

Un bruit sourd. Puis un second. Harry venait de tomber de son lit.

« - Aouch ! Que...!? RON ?! »

Les perles d'émeraude se levèrent rageusement vers le supposé meilleur ami du Survivant.

« -Dépêche Harry ! J'veux voir les nouveaux ! 'Nous faut des bizuts cette année ! »

Le rouquin s'activait dans la chambre. Dean, Seamus et Neville avait déjà du descendre. Harry râla tout en se préparant rapidement. Non pas qu'il ai envie de voir les nouveaux élèves mais il était curieux de revoir la nouvelle professeur et surtout la réaction des autres.

« -Ils auraient pu nous réveiller ! Ingrats ! » Râla Ronald Weasley contre leurs colocataires absents.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dans la Grande Salle, certains élèves étaient déjà installés. Il était onze heures du matin. La répartition allait bientôt commencer. Le Prince des Serpentards était à sa table, entouré de Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott et des deux gorilles, Crabbe et Goyle. Les professeurs n'étaient pas encore là, seuls les directeurs de maison étaient attablés dans l'attente d'un commencement imminent.

« -Je me demande quel pigeon ce vieux fou a trouvé comme professeur de défense. S'interrogea Pansy, roulant des yeux vers le blond pour qui elle nourrissait un amour qui n'était plus secret depuis toujours.

Il ne finira pas l'année, comme les autres. Affirma Blaise nonchalant.

Au pire, conclut Draco avec désinvolture, on l'accompagnera jusqu'à la porte.

Les deux gorilles émirent un rire gras et idiot. Draco soupira intérieurement, éducation Malfoyienne oblige, face à l'intelligence de ces deux imbéciles.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ron et Harry déboulèrent dans la Grande Salle et se dirigèrent vers la table des Griffons où Hermione était déjà installée. Les Serpentards leur lancèrent les moqueries habituelles et les Gryffondors leur répondirent, tout aussi habituellement. Ron râla encore contre Dean, Seamus et Neville de ne pas les avoir réveillés.

« - Ron ! Tais-toi, ils vont commencer ! Gronda Hermione.

Humph ! Fit silencieusement Ron, accompagné des rires de sa tablée. »

Tout les professeurs étaient présents, sauf Yoleil. Mcgonagall traversa la salle pour aller chercher les nouveaux élèves, de l'autre côté de l'immense porte. Le directeur se leva. Le silence se fit.

« - Chers élèves. Comme chaque année, nous allons assister à la répartition des premières années qui participeront à la chasse à la Coupe de 4 Maisons ! Alors,... »

Dumbledore fut interrompu par l'ouverture de la porte, laissant paraître Rusard, le concierge, qui courra tout en boitant jusqu'à lui. Sous les rires amusés des élèves. Le vieil homme chuchota à l'oreille d'Albus puis repartit dans le même élan.

« - Bien, reprit Albus, Accueillons dès à présent nos nouveaux élèves ! »

La Porte s'ouvrit accompagnée de murmures et de la nouvelle chanson du Choixpeau. Les premières années entrèrent, intimidés, à la suite du Professeur Mcgonagall. Ils se placèrent devant la table des professeurs attendant patiemment leur tour d'être répartis. Des Gryffondors, Serpentards, Poufsouffles et Serdaigles naissaient, encouragés par leurs ainés. Après la répartition, Le Directeur fit un discours de bienvenue, avertissant des interdictions et, contrairement à son habitude, ne fit pas apparaître le repas de midi à la fin.

_Enfin ! C'est pour maintenant... _pensa Harry, impatient.

« - Mr Rusard, s'il vous plait. Demanda Dumbledore d'un geste de la main. Chers élèves, il est temps de vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. »

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à nouveau. Le plafond de l'immense pièce changea de couleur et prit une couleur violacée allant du rose pâle au violet sombre. Rusard boitait dans l'allée suivit d'une silhouette encapuchonnée de rouge accompagnée d'un animal canin noir très enjoué, qui sautait dans tout les sens. Yoleil sourit amusée du comportement du chien. Harry souriait de toutes ses dents.

_Eh bien, si encapuchonnée elle fait cet effet aux autres, il me tarde la révélation ! _

Non loin de là, tandis que la jeune femme rejoignait d'un pas lent le directeur, un dragon lui portait toute son attention. Était-ce vraiment le nouveau professeur ? Yoleil salua le directeur d'une gracieuse courbette puis se tourna vers l'assemblée. Pendant que Dumbledore reprenait la parole, aussi amusé que Yoleil face à la situation, la jeune femme enlevait doucement sa cape, se découvrant à ses futurs élèves.

« - Je vous présente, Mlle Sulfire, votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. »

Des exclamations étouffées s'élevèrent de la salle. Aussi bien des élèves que des professeurs qui n'en savaient mot. A la table des Gryffondors, Harry Potter rigolait.

« - Vous vous rendez compte ! Elle ne doit pas avoir beaucoup plus que notre âge ! Dumbledore est fou ! Il a perdu la tête ! S'exclama Hermione, si choquée qu'elle en oubliait son langage. Ce qui choqua encore plus son entourage.

Elle est belle... soupira Ron en accord avec les autres garçons et quelques filles.

Mione, elle a notre âge. Affirma simplement Harry.

Notre âge ?! Comment c'est possible ! Ron, tu baves ! C'est dégoutant ! S'offusquait la Gryffondor. »

_Tiens, aujourd'hui c'est le noir._

Pendant qu'Harry trouvait que la robe noire allait à ravir à Yoleil. La jeune femme balaya la salle du regard. Elle tomba sur un orage.

_Magnifique._

Ses yeux s'ancrèrent à ceux du Dragon. Draco Malfoy soutint son regard, ne trouvant pas l'assurance de lui adresser un de ses sourires narquois dont il avait le secret. Il était bien trop hébété pour le moment. D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, cette Mademoiselle Sulfire devait avoir leur âge mais était professeur. Elle avait leur âge mais appelait tant à la luxure que tous les garçons ne tenaient plus leurs mâchoires. Elle avait leur âge et était munie d'une grâce sans égal.

« - Elle est magnifique ! Elle aurait pu être à Serpentard... Ça nous aurait pas fait de mal... dit Blaise avec un ton de reproche en regardant Millicent et Pansy.

Que veux-tu dire par là, Zabini ? Demanda malicieusement Théodore ayant parfaitement compris.

Oh, tout simplement que si elle n'avait pas été une prof, je lui aurai réservé une très grande attention.

Te connaissant, tu vas trouver le moyen de lui en donner quand même. Ironisa le Serpentard. »

Blaise et Théo rirent à l'unissons. Draco savait pertinemment quelle idée avait traversé la tête de ses amis. Après tout, la même lui avait traversé l'esprit, et ne le quittait plus. Une idée qui aurait fait rougir les nouveaux premières années.

Le reste du repas se passa ainsi. Allant des vacances d'étés passées à la nouvelle professeur si charmante, puis par le manque toujours évident de shampoing de Snape.

A la fin du repas, les élèves quittèrent, groupe par groupe, la Grande Salle après le discours de Dumbledore. Ils avaient la journée devant eux.

Ron, Hermione et Harry avaient passés le reste de la journée près du lac, tranquillement. Hermione avait commencé la lecture de ses nouveaux livres sous l'œil amusé de Harry et incompréhensible de Ron. Le rouquin regarda en direction du château, avec la même expression que Goyle et Crabbe avaient de regarder un gâteau géant. Hermione qui avait toujours le nez dans ses manuels manquait l'occasion de lui dire d'arrêter de baver. Harry, quant à lui, jeta un œil vers le « gâteau » de Ron. La nouvelle professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal s'avançait dans leur direction.

« - Monsieur Potter. Voulez-vous bien me suivre ? Demanda-t-elle tout simplement de sa voix chantante, en gratifiant un sourire à Ronald Weasley, qui se transformait une guimauve fondue.

Oui, Mademoiselle. Répondit le brun avec amusement. On se retrouve dans la salle commune, d'accord ?

Ah !? Oui bien sur ! Fit Hermione qui venait d'émerger. Ron ! Arrête c'est dégouttant !

Mais 'Mione ! Râla la guimauve. A toute, Harry... »

Le Survivant suivit la jeune femme en se retenant d'exploser en rire devant la scène de ses meilleurs amis.

« - Ce sont vos amis ? Ils ont l'air sympathiques. Affirma doucement Yoleil.

Je te les présenterai si tu veux. Tu peux me tutoyer aussi. Où va-t-on ?

Voir le Directeur. Il souhaite vous parlez. Dit-elle seulement, coupant court à la discussion, et ce pour tout le trajet. »

« Tagada »

Toujours la même mise en scène de la statue et de l'escalier. Du point de vue du brun, cela devenait lassant.

Le Directeur leur sourit et les invita à s'assoir. Les portraits des anciens directeurs de Poudlard regardait avec intérêt les nouveaux arrivants s'installer dans les fauteils. Le tableau de Salazar Serpentard était désespérément vide.

« - Des bonbons au citron ?

Non merci, Professeur. Dit Harry avec lassitude en regardant Yoleil qui en prenais un, pour le plus grand plaisir de Dumbledore.

Bien ! Alors Harry, je vous ai demandés de venir concernant ton entrainement quotidien avec Yoleil. Seulement pour savoir si cela te gênait de le faire le soir, étant donné que tu as ta cape, dans la salle sur demande.

Non bien sûr. Mais que ferons-nous exactement ? Demanda Harry à l'attention de ses deux interlocuteurs.

Je vous entrainerais à l'occlumancie, à l'art du combat moldu et à la maitrise poussée de la magie, avec différentes variantes pour chaque domaine. D'autres questions ?

Harry hocha la tête négativement. Yoleil avait expédié sa question à une vitesse impressionnante, comme si elle la trouvait sans importance. Il vit la jeune professeur se lever, saluer Dumbledore et lui-même, puis sortir de la pièce.

Une illumination traversa l'esprit du brun qui dit bonsoir au directeur amusé et il partit en trombe dans un couloir, espérant que la jeune femme mystérieuse avait prit le même.

_Ouais ! _

Elle était devant lui, et s'était retournée comme si elle savait qu'il l'a suivait. Harry arriva a sa hauteur, essoufflé.

« - Je... Ouah... Tu marches vite ! S'écria le brun, recherchant son souffle.

Que voulez-vous, Monsieur Potter ? Demanda froidement Yoleil.

Je voulais éclaircir une question avec toi. Tu n'es pas de race humaine non ?

Développez votre opinion.

Ben... Tu sembles irréelle. Tu sais tout faire et tu as un pouvoir incroyable ! Même à plusieurs mètres de toi je sens ta puissance magique. »

Déjà, ce nouvel engouement pour la Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal agaçait sérieusement Draco Malfoy. Après tout, maintenant qu'il s'était éloigné d'elle, sa beauté lui paraissait moins irréelle. À cet instant, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil de la table commune, le regard fixé sur la pluie qui, au dehors, tombait drue, il était bien moins tenté de toucher les cheveux ébènes de la jeune fille. Bien qu'ils semblèrent encore plus doux que les siens. Le Prince des Serpentards ne put réprimer un soupir quand Blaise Zabini, s'installa bruyamment dans un fauteuil à coté du sien.

« - Alors, Draco, quel est le plan d'attaque ?! demanda-t-il avec enthousiaste proche de l'indécence. Le concerné haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Le plan d'attaque ? Sa voix était froide, et, à l'étonnement de tous, plus sarcastique encore qu'habituellement.

- Oui, enfin, le plan de séduction quoi », répondit Blaise avec un grand sourire.

Draco l'examina un moment, s'interrogeant sur le fait que, oui ou non, il devrait le considérer comme un rival. Blaise était plutôt bel homme, il ne servait à rien de le nier. Pourtant, un sourire narquois étira les lèvres du jeune Malfoy. Mais il était loin de lui arriver à la hauteur, à lui, le Prince des Serpentards. La question ne se posait même pas. Pourquoi, il ne préférait pas courir de risques.

« - Renonce, Blaise. Cette sotte n'est qu'une professeur qui, je suis prêt à le parier, lècherait les pieds de Dumbledore. Une Sang de Bourbe, assurément. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Théodore Nott, qui s'était approché, accompagné de Pansy et Millicent, durant la conversation, qui prit la parole :

« - Draco, cela n'a pas l'air de te gêner avec les élèves. Il suffit qu'une Moldue soit mignonne, et elle finit normalement dans ton lit. Et, par Salazar, Mademoiselle Sulfire est bien plus que mignonne ! »

Draco lança un regard noir à Théodore, qui le fit aussitôt taire. Personne n'osait fixer ces yeux anthracites quand la lueur de colère y était réveillée. Le Prince des Serpentards se leva, et annonça qu'il était l'heure pour lui de faire la ronde. Mission qui incombait aux deux Préfets en Chefs de Poudlard, Hermione Granger et Lui-même.

Il sortit de la salle commune qui était encore pleine, et se retrouva dans les cachots déserts. Il regretta aussitôt de ne pas s'être couvert davantage, alors qu'une nuage de buée s'échappait de ses lèvres. Il avait peine à croire que l'été était encore là, alors que le martèlement de la pluie retentissait dans le Château. Produisant une flamme qu'il enferma dans un flacon à l'aide de sa baguette - sort qu'il avait vu exécuté par Granger, des années plus tôt -, c'est quelque peu réchauffé qu'il commença sa ronde. Il parcourut les lieux où se rendait habituellement les élèves ; la Grande Salle, la volière, les cachots et la bibliothèque. Ou simplement, les salles de classes, bien qu'il soit impossible de toutes les vérifier. Il était maintenant vingt trois heures trente, et la ronde finissait à minuit. Il ne lui restait qu'un seul endroit à vérifier. Lentement, Draco gravit les escaliers de marbres, s'arrêtant de temps à autres devant une fenêtre pour tenter d'examiner son reflet - il y avait toujours une chance de tomber sur une élève égarée -. Mais, bien entendu, cela était inutile. Il était tout simplement parfait. De ses cheveux platines qui semblaient coiffés avec désinvolture, passant à l'arc parfait de ses sourcils fins, à sa peau au teint de porcelaine, jusqu'à ses lèvres rosées - Draco Malfoy était un appel à la beauté, et à bien d'autres choses moins puritaines. Et il en était parfaitement conscient. Il détacha donc pour la énième fois le regard de son reflet, presque frustré de ne rien pouvoir arranger, et monta les dernières marches, pour se retrouver près de deux gargouilles. L'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore.

Le Préfet en Chef resta immobile, et observa les environs, aux aguets. Il était certain d'entendre des voix. Lentement, il fit volte face, et marcha à travers le long couloir, avec une discrétion qu'il avait acquit au fil des années. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'à tourner à l'angle quand il reconnut les voix.

« Je voulais éclaircir une question avec toi. Tu n'es pas de race humaine non ? »

Encore ce Potter. Il était décidément partout. Draco hésita un moment entre se montrer ou fuir, mais il devait admettre que la conversation l'intriguait. Ainsi, il resta immobile, sans se faire remarquer.

« Développez votre opinion. La voix de Mademoiselle Sulfire était froide et douce. Sèche et tentatrice.

Ben... Tu sembles irréelle. Tu sais tout faire et tu as un pouvoir incroyable ! Même à plusieurs mètres de toi je sens ta puissance magique. »

Le Professeur n'allait pas répondre. Il fallait dire que, même pour Potter, ces paroles étaient particulièrement stupides. Réalisant que la conversation était terminée, Draco se découvrit instinctivement. Il croisa le regard du Professeur, et détourna immédiatement ses yeux vers Potter, comme brûlé. Essayant de réunir toute son assurance, il toisa son ennemi de toute sa hauteur.

« Eh bien, Potter, tu as de la chance d'être accompagné d'un Professeur, cette fois-ci. N'aurais-ce pas été dommage pour toi d'écoper d'une nouvelle retenue ? La critique permit à Draco d'esquisser son fameux sourire railleur.

Oui, Malfoy, je suis vraiment chanceux. Surtout quand on sait que c'est toi, Ô combien impartial, qui est devenu Préfet en Chef, ironisa le brun.

C'est là qu'on voit la différence entre nous deux, Potter. Tu n'es même pas parvenu au simple grade de Préfet. Battu par un Weasley. » Draco ricana, alors que le Survivant fulminait.

Pendant de longues secondes, le silence plana, alors que les deux rivaux s'affrontait du regard. Ce fut Mademoiselle Sulfire qui brisa le silence par un raclement de gorge, et mit fin par la même occasion au « duel » des deux ennemis. Draco sursauta et se tourna instinctivement vers le Professeur, éprouvant cette fois-ci comme une décharge électrique. Si de loin elle était sublime, de prêt, elle était envoûtante. Il plongea l'instant de quelques secondes dans ses yeux. _Leur couleur était pareil à l'améthyste. _Alors, pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, Draco Malfoy rougit imperceptiblement. Du moins, le Survivant ne l'avait guère remarqué, alors que la jeune femme, elle, lui adressait un sourire contrit, comme si elle s'excusait de lui faire tant d'effet. Tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance, le Prince des Serpentards ne parvint qu'à articuler quelques mots.

« Bien, ma ronde est maintenant terminée. Professeur, vous feriez mieux d'aller dormir, vous avez une mine épouvantable. » Bien entendu, cela était un pur mensonge.

Le jeune homme fit volte face et traversa d'un pas vif le château, jusqu'à atteindre les appartements réservés aux deux Préfets en Chef. La salle commune était déserte, Granger devait dormir. Rejoignant sa propre chambre, Draco s'effondra sur son lit moelleux, et s'endormit aussitôt, sans même avoir pris la peine de se déshabiller.


	3. Fascinant!

**A Fan fiction of Harry Potter !**

**Nouveau Destin, Nouvelle Entrée... **

**Chapitre 3**

**Fascinant...!**

La lumière de l'aube perçait déjà à travers mes paupières closes.  
J'ai toujours haïs le matin.

Je me redressai et m'étirai lentement avant de daigner regarder l'heure. Un juron m'échappa. Merlin, plus que trente minutes avant le début des cours ! Je me levai immédiatement et fis voler d'un coup de baguette des vêtements jusqu'à la salle de bain, espérant que Granger ne s'y trouva pas.  
Je fourrai plusieurs manuels au hasard dans mon sac, et le jetai sur le canapé, dans la salle commune de nos appartements, avant de me ruer dans la salle de bain. Première bonne nouvelle de la journée : espace inoccupé. J'enlevai précipitamment mes habits d'hier, avant de pénétrer dans la douche. L'eau bouillante me fit un bien fou, et, une fois lavé, séché et habillé, je fus ravi de constater qu'il me restait encore dix huit minutes pour prendre mon petit déjeuner, et ne pas arriver en retard pour mon premier cours de l'année. Je m'attardai une minute de plus dans le miroir, pour m'assurer d'être parfait - chose évidente -, et ne fus pas déçu. Je portai une simple chemise blanche allant à merveille avec mon teint angélique, et un simple pantalon noir pour le contraste. Hélas, cette hideuse robe scolaire recouvrait l'ensemble parfait. Enfin, mes cheveux si clairs et ordonnés étaient sublimes, eux. Tout l'opposé de ce balafré d'Harry Potter. À croire qu'il ne jugeait pas avoir besoin de cheveux au moins « normaux », pour avoir du succès. Merlin, je hais les personnes si narcissiques !

Enfin, il ne me semblait pas avoir le temps pour songer à ce crétin. Je m'emparai de mon sac et dévalai les escaliers jusqu'à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, où je me stoppai net pour regarder l'heure. Il me restait encore 15 minutes. Je me remis une mèche de cheveux en place, arborai mon regard le plus méprisant, et ouvrit l'immense porte. Gagné. Tout les regards se tourne vers moi. Je restai impassible, feignant n'avoir rien remarqué, et m'avançai d'un pas lent - pour que le monde m'admire à son gré - vers la table des Serpentards, où je m'assis tel leur Prince. Pourtant, je vis bien que quelque chose clochait. Tous avaient déjà détournés le regard. Je ne pus que tourner mes propres yeux vers la source de leur admiration, et reçoit une décharge électrique. Comment avais-je pu ne pas y penser ? Mademoiselle Sulfire était… indescriptible. Malgré sa petite taille, le jean noir qu'elle portait lui donnait des jambes infiniment longues. Et, lorsque mes yeux remontèrent sur son corset rouge, la petite cuillère que je tenais entre mes mains se tordit sous ma poigne. C'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas être Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Comment ce crétin de Dumbledore voulait-il que l'on se concentre ? Mon regard se posa un instant sur le gros chien noir à ses côtés, qui semblait ne jamais la quitter. À mes cotés, Blaise et Théodore bavaient littéralement devant Elle. J'esquissai une moue dégoutée, et reposait le jus de citrouille que je venais d'avaler.

« Fermez la bouche, vous êtes répugnant », leur fis-je remarquer.

Ils s'apprêtaient à répliquer lorsque Snape nous déposa l'emploi du temps sous le nez. Je réprimai un grognement en m'apercevant que nous n'avions pas Mademoiselle Sulfire avant quatorze heures. Comble du malheur, c'était un cours commun avec les Gryffondors. Déjà que nous devions les supporter en première heure, en potions. Je me permis de soupirer, avant de me lever. Immédiatement, tous les septièmes années Serpentards firent de même. Je ne pus empêcher un petit sourire supérieur de fleurir sur mes lèvres, et sorti de la Grande Salle, accompagné des ma « horde ». Nous arrivâmes finalement avec deux minutes d'avance aux cachots. Donc cinq minutes avant la plupart des Gryffondors. Le cours fut intéressant, comme à son habitude. Snape enleva vingt point à Potter pour son insolence, dix à Granger pour avoir donné une réponse sans son autorisation, et attribua vingt point à Serpentard pour mon Philtre de Calmant particulièrement bien réussi. Je fus tout de même déçu de voir que Weasley n'eu pas de points enlevés. Enfin, j'étais peut-être un peu exigeant.  
Le reste de la matinée fut consacrée à de l'Histoire de la Magie, matière passionnante, si nous ne tenons pas compte du professeur. Si tous les fantômes sont comme Binns ou le Baron Sanglant, il est normal qu'il y en ai si peu dans le monde des Sorciers. Le déjeuner fut fade, comme à son habitude. Si il y a bien une chose que je regrette du Manoir Malfoy, ce sont les cuisiniers. Il est aisé, rien qu'à la saveur, de deviner que ce ne sont pas des Elfes de bas niveau, que nous, nous employons !  
Il était treize heures quand nous finissons de déjeuner. Nous descendîmes tous à la salle commune en attendant, et discutons du cours suivant.

« Je suis sûr que ça va être génial, lâcha Blaise. N'est-ce pas, Draco ?

- Et comment puis-je le savoir ? Décidément, je me demande bien ce que vous pouvez trouver à cette Moldue, » répliquai-je d'un ton hargneux.

Les deux garçons me regardent, étonnés, alors que Pansy se jette littéralement sur moi, me coupant le souffle. Il fallait dire que, niveau légèreté, j'aurais connu mieux.

« Dracoooooo ! Mon chéri, tu me rassures. Je ne comprends pas non plus ce que tous ces garçons lui trouve, dit-elle, arborant une moue boudeuse qui ne lui va absolument pas.

- Les hormones, ma belle. Les hormones… »

Je devins songeur, caressant machinalement les cheveux noirs de Pansy - il faut leur accorder de l'attention, aux pékinois -, toutes mes pensées dirigées par Mademoiselle Sulfire. Certes, les hormones jouaient sûrement, mais tout de même. Cette femme était irréelle. Je fermai les yeux, me questionnant sur la nature du cours qui allait suivre, et dû sûrement m'assoupir, car la main de Pansy me tira de mes rêves.

« Draco, dépêche-toi, nous allons arriver en retard ! »

Je grognai de mécontentement, mais me levai tout de même. Si il y avait bien un cours dont je ne voulais pas rater une minute, c'était celui-ci. Aussi, moi et ma troupe de Serpentards nous dirigeâmes ensemble au premier étage. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'afficher clairement un air surpris en apercevant tous les Gryffondors, trépignant déjà devant la salle. Je regardai l'heure et m'aperçu que le cours ne commencerait pas avant cinq minutes. Décidément, le nouveau Professeur avait du succès. Cette pensée me contrariai étrangement. Je m'approchai de la porte, quand la voix si désagréable de Granger m'abima les oreilles :

« Non mais sans blague, Ron ! Tu veux bien arrêter ? Je ne comprends pas ce que vous lui trouvez tous ! »

Je me retournai immédiatement et lui adressai un de mes fameux sourires narquois :

« Allons, Granger. Vexée de voir que Weasley bave plus devant une professeur qui ne lui accorde pas la moindre importance que devant toi, qui lui coure après depuis ta première année ? »

Dans le mille. Les deux prirent immédiatement une teinte cramoisie, alors que j'ignorai royalement le regard de Potter. Ce fut à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit, et qu'une foule de troisième année en sortie, surexcitée. J'entendis vaguement des bribes de conversations, dont la plupart se résumaient à : « Elle est magnifique ! », ou encore, pour les élèves les plus sérieux : « C'était vraiment… Wahooou ! ». En bref, cours génialissime. Je ne pus que m'en persuader quand le Professeur Sulfire apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres, nous priant d'entrer. Je m'assis au premier rang à droite, où Pansy me rejoignit immédiatement. Mademoiselle Sulfire eu à peine refermée la porte qu'il n'y avait plus un bruit. Toute la classe la regardait fixement - avidement, même -, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole. A ses côtés, le même chien noir que la veille observait la classe, l'air hautain - étrange, pour un animal. Bien que je n'aimai pas spécialement les animaux, je fus obligé de reconnaître que celui-ci était...digne. La jeune femme s'assit finalement sur son bureau et commença de sa voix chantante :

« Bonjour, élèves de Serpentard et Gryffondor. Yoleil Sulfire. Enseignante de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Vous êtes assez futés pour connaître le nécessaire sur ma personne. Dites-moi ce dont vous vous souvenez de vos années précédentes... »

De nombreux élèves levèrent la main, avec un engouement peu contenu. Mademoiselle Sulfire regarda Théodore avec insistance, comme pour lui donner l'autorisation de parler. Ce qu'il fit expressément.

« Détraqueurs, Épouvantards et Strangulots... énonça Théo comme une leçon. »

J'observai avec intérêt les sujets qui s'inscrivaient sur le tableau noir les uns après les autres. Elle avait surement dû l'enchanter préalablement.

« Seulement ? Demanda ironiquement le Professeur. Merci Monsieur Nott. Oui ? »  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que la jeune femme semblait connaitre l'identité de chaque élève sans que nous nous soyons présentés. Vraiment étrange. La voix de Dean Thomas interrompit mes pensées.

« Nous avons aussi étudiés les Fantômes, Kappas, Loup-garou et Lutins de Cornouailles »

- Bien. Merci Monsieur Thomas. Miss Granger ? »

« Les Pitiponk, Strangulot, Inferius et les Sortilèges Impardonnables, récita-t-elle avec une confiance exaspérante. Nous n'avons rien appris d'autre. Nos anciens professeurs de Défense n'était pas si préoccupés par nos études qu'ils le devraient », conclu t-elle sur un ton de reproche. Ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux.

« Eh bien, nous allons y remédier. Commençons. »

Mademoiselle Sulfire se leva du bureau en bois d'érable sur lequel elle s'était installée. Elle claqua des doigts et les mots inscrit sur le tableau se déplacèrent jusqu'à une feuille posée sur le meuble. Elle passa dans les rangées, suivie de l'animal au pelage ténébreux, regardant chaque élève minutieusement. Quand elle passa à coté de moi et croisa mon regard, je fis passer toute ma froideur dans mes yeux aciers. Nous nous fixâmes pendant plusieurs secondes, avant qu'elle ne décide de se retourner, et de reprendre de sa voix mélodieuse :

« Oubliez toutes vos croyances les concernant, tous ces mythes infâmes. Cette civilisation n'est que légèrement plus nocturne que Vous. »

Il me semblait que tous les élèves de la classe, ainsi que moi, buvions ses paroles. De quelle civilisation et de quelles personnes voulait-elle parler, si poétiquement ?

« Oubliez pieux de bois, eau bénite et ail. Ce ne sont que des inepties moldues, grandement dérivées de la réalité. »

J'entendis Blaise perturber le silence quasi religieux, et me murmurer, de la table de derrière :

« Pas si moldue que ça la prof, hein ? »

Je laissai échapper un soupir. Je ne pouvais même plus utiliser cet argument pour nier mon attirance.

« Oubliez chauve-souris et apparences de porcelaine, reprit la jeune femme. Ils sont aussi variés que Vous. »

Évidemment ! Je vis que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir compris ce dont elle parlait. Bien sûr, les enfants Moldus, eux, avaient rapidement deviné.

« Tout comme vous, Sang Pur ou non existent. Une civilisation à la fois compliqué et simple, comme la Votre. Appartenance qui reste tout de même dangereuse et puissante, crainte et attirante. »

La voix était douce et mélodieuse, sans être toutefois soporifique. La tournure de ses phrases sentait la noblesse. Ses paroles me captivaient.

« Plus puissante que Votre puissance complète, magique et physique. »

Un ange passe. Le silence appelle à la méditation. Nous attendons tous, sans respirer.

« Vous avez compris ! Des questions ? Demanda Mademoiselle Sulfire en voyant la main de Neville Londubat se lever, ponctuellement. Oui, Monsieur Londubat ?

- Êtes-vous célibataire ? Questionna-t-il, de la façon la plus normale et étonnante possible.

- ... »

Un fou rire général éclata dans la classe. Je me bouchai immédiatement les oreilles, et arborai un air méprisant. Pourtant, je trouvais moi aussi la situation comique. Mais un Malfoy ne s'esclaffe pas comme ces clowns. La jeune femme, elle, se contenta de céder à Londubat un sourire gêné. Le pauvre, qui s'était rendu compte trop tard que ses pensées avaient pris la place de ses paroles, était devenu d'un rouge écarlate, digne des plus grands Gryffondors. Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner, ce qui me valut plusieurs regards noirs de la part de ses camarades. Cela n'en agrandit que davantage mon sourire narquois. Les rires persistèrent plusieurs minutes, avant que je ne me décide à m'éclaircir bruyamment la gorge :

« Excusez-moi, Professeur, dis-je d'une voix moqueuse. C'était une très belle description, mais ne pourrions-nous pas débuter le cours ? »

Je ne sais pourquoi je la provoquais. Peut-être que même un Malfoy a ses moments de stupidité. Pourtant, elle m'adressa un sourire, et acquiesça :

« Bien sûr, Monsieur Malfoy. Et si vous nous éclairiez sur votre façon de voir cette race ? »

C'était la première fois qu'elle s'adressait directement à moi. Je crois bien que je faillis rougir. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre contenance, et répondre d'une voix impassible :

« Une race intéressante, intelligente, et rare, qui sont sujets de maintes légendes. Sûrement l'une des plus proches des humains, et particulièrement des Sorciers.

- N'est-ce pas ce que j'ai voulu dire il y peu de temps ? Me demanda-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Exactement. Il faut croire que nous avons le même point de vue », répondis-je, arborant un sourire charmeur.

Elle m'adressa un sourire qui m'embarassa étrangement, avant de se rassoir sur le meuble d'érable. Elle claqua une nouvelle fois des mains. Une pile de feuilles s'éleva son côté, passant à travers les rangées, tel une danse voluptueuse, laissant à chaque élève un dossier de 2 pages sur le sujet du jour.

« Voici votre cours, que je vous ai énoncé plus tôt d'une façon plus abrégée. Retenez les points essentiels qui sont : une apparence comme la vôtre, une force autant magique que physique plus puissante, et une vie nocturne plus active et une espérance de vie beaucoup plus longue que la vôtre. »

Pendant qu'elle expliquait cela calmement, les point importants s'inscrivaient sur le tableau.

« Et, surtout, une agilité incroyable, une soif de sang importante et des phéromones sexuels puissants. D'autres questions ? Conclu t-elle, parcourant la classe du regard. »

Ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans les miens quelques secondes, puis, les améthystes s'éclipsèrent pour rencontrer les émeraudes. Encore ce Potter. Le pire, c'est qu'il semblait amusé. La fin du cours sonna, ajoutant un point à mon irritation. La plupart des élèves, eux aussi, soupirèrent. Ils auraient aimé rester plus longtemps en compagnie de cette femme envoûtante. Tous se levèrent. Tous sauf un. Harry Potter. Le balafré était resté assis à sa table et continuait de regarder mademoiselle Sulfire avec intensité. Il ne semblait plus amusé. Le brun réfléchissait. Je n'appréciai guère son comportement. Je m'occupai de congédier mes gorilles, mon pékinois, et le reste des Serpentards, avant de me glisser derrière la porte, hors du champ de vision des deux jeunes gens, l'oreille tendue. Le Professeur s'était rassit sur son bureau, d'une manière bien plus provocante, alors que Potter se rapprochait lentement d'elle. Le chien, lui, était allongé près du bureau, les yeux clos. Je serrai la mâchoire, rageur, alors que la jeune femme prenait enfin la parole :

« Vous ne commencerez que demain soir, Monsieur Potter. Vous pouvez rejoindre votre prochaine classe.

- Je n'ai pas de cours jusqu'à 17h00. Je voudrais TE poser une autre question. Même si tu n'as toujours pas répondu à la précédente, répondit Potter.

-Allez-y... »

Cet imbécile la tutoyait. Ils étaient amis d'enfance ou quoi ? Je m'offusquai de l'arrogance dont faisait preuve le balafré, alors qu'elle-même le vouvoyait.

-Lorsque tu nous a fait ton discours sur les vampires en début de cours, pourquoi as-tu utilisé « vous » au lieu de « nous » ? demanda le brun.

Il semblait fier de penser qu'il avait enfin coincé cette intrigante jeune femme. Et, à dire vrai, cela m'intriguait aussi, et ce depuis le début du cours. N'était-elle pas comme eux ? Potter aurait-il touché juste, une fois dans sa vie ?

« Tout simplement car je parlais à la classe entière, Monsieur Potter, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix sèche. De plus, il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le meilleur endroit pour répondre à vos interrogations, Monsieur Potter. Les murs ont des oreilles bien attentives… »

Je devinai que j'étais repéré. Je pénétrai à nouveau dans la salle, jetant un regard glacial à Potter. Le chien se redressa immédiatement et m'examina de ses yeux sombres. Il me mettait étrangement mal à l'aise. Je me retournai finalement vers la jeune femme, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Peut-être préféreriez vous que les murs se découvrent, Professeur. Vous savez, nous avons eu des professeurs bien étranges, depuis notre première année. Notamment un loup-garou et un imposteur. Je suis persuadé que, même si vous êtes toute aussi différente qu'eux, vous êtes aussi bien plus fascinante.

- Je prends vos dires tel un compliment. Mais arriverez-vous seulement à percer ma différence qui vous semble si intrigante ? Releva Yoleil sur un ton de défi accompagné d'une pointe d'amusement. »

Je réfléchis quelques secondes, ne quittant pas son regard si étrange. Potter, lui aussi, semblait concentré. Pourtant, je dus me résoudre à accepter la vérité.

« Non, soufflai-je. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Peut-être est-ce cela qui vous rend encore plus fascinante. »

- Monsieur Potter n'as pas de cours prévu dans les prochaines heures. Mais vous, Monsieur Malfoy ? N'auriez vous pas Runes Anciennes ?

Ses yeux s'ancrèrent à nouveau dans les miens, alors qu'un sourire sincère apparaissait sur ses lèvres rosées. Comment pouvait-elle connaître mon emploi du temps ?

« Non pas que votre présence me déplaise. Au contraire. Vous me semblez tout deux d'intéressants jeunes hommes. »

Évidemment que je suis intéressant ! Je suis un Malfoy. J'essayai, pour une fois, de ravaler ma fierté. Je saluai Mademoiselle Sulfire, envoyait un regard méprisant à Potter, et sortait de la salle, furieux, et, pas dessus tout, intrigué. Qui était-elle donc ?

Le reste de la journée se déroula le plus normalement possible. Le cours de Runes Anciennes fut passionnant, bien qu'il n'ai rien à voir avec celui de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Je fus satisfait de voir que, au dîner, Mademoiselle Sulfire - toujours accompagnée de son animal, quelle chance il avait ! - n'accorda pas plus d'attention à Potter qu'aux autres élèves. Merlin, qu'étais-je en train de penser ? Il fallait vraiment que je me sorte cette femme de la tête.  
Je me levai immédiatement, après avoir englouti mon dîner, alors que seuls quelques Serpentards avaient entamés leurs assiettes.

Les couloirs étaient déserts. Ce soir, Granger devait faire la ronde. Cela me rassurait, j'étais bien trop fatigué pour le moment. Arrivé à ma chambre, je me déshabillai rapidement, et me glissai sous les draps tièdes, laissant mes pensées vagabonder vers une certaine jeune femme. Je repensai vaguement à sa conversation avec le balafré, avant que je ne me découvre : « Vous ne commencerez que demain soir, Monsieur Potter. » Encore un mystère. Je me retournai, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller, essayant de trouver le sommeil.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Alors ? Reviews ?**

Le Mystère s'épaissit. Bientôt plus d'actions, de jalousie, de possessivité.  
Concernant la co-écriture avec Alys Lynch, elle fait les parties de Draco et moi le reste - et oui j'ai du mal avec notre petit Dragon ! -

Fleur de lisse : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! Ce chapitre te plait-il autant ou même plus que les précédents ? J'espère que oui ! Et non ça ne sera pas un yaoi !

A bientôt !!


	4. Défaillance?

**A Fan fiction of Harry Potter !**

**Nouveau Destin, Nouvelle Entrée... **

**Chapitre **

**Défaillance...?!**

Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, les bras de Morphée ne daignant pas l'enlacer une nouvelle fois. Il était trop obsédé par le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, pour ne pas dire par le professeur. Elle arrivait à faire ressortir l'intérêt et la beauté d'une race discriminée par la population sorcière. Le brun relisait une énième fois les lignes écrites par Mademoiselle Sulfire. Son écriture était majestueuse, fine et penchée. _Noble. _Il lui tardait son cours particulier, le soir-même. Ce n'était pas de l'amour ou autre sentiment trop émotionnel. Seulement...magique. La puissance phénoménale qu'elle dégageait était autant magique que physique.

_Irrésistible..._

Harry se releva de son lit, alors que tous ses camarades dormaient encore. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain commune, toujours porté par ses pensées. Elle avait son âge mais était énormément plus puissante que lui. Il se dévêtit et pénétra dans la douche.

_Pourquoi se reposent-ils sur moi alors qu'il existe une personne si puissante ?_

Elle faisait de la magie sans baguette. Il l'avait remarqué lors du premier cours. Elle n'avait pas préalablement ensorcelé le tableau et les feuilles. Il lui avait suffit d'un claquement de doigt, d'un mouvement de la main pour les faire réagir. Les cheveux humides et le corps ruisselant, Harry sortit de la salle de bain, alors que son meilleur ami se levait.

- Mmmh... Mais ?! Harry ?! Tu es déjà levé ? S'étrangla le roux comme s'il avait vu une araignée faire des rollers sur son lit.  
- Ben oui. Je n'ai pas bien dormi. Dépêche-toi, histoire que l'on surprenne Mione, dit le brun, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

Ron se releva au son du surnom de sa dulcinée cachée et couru vers la salle d'eau, vêtements en main tel un rugbyman, en bousculant Neville et Seamus qui se battaient déjà pour y accéder. Il s'y enferma, sous les cris et représailles de ses colocataires.

Harry se changea et descendit en compagnie de Ron qui avait essuyé une cuisante défaite contre Neville, Seamus et Dean – qui s'était rajouté au bataillon seulement pour le plaisir - qui l'attendaient au seuil de la salle d'eau. Ils s'installèrent dans le sofa, face à l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles, prêts à sauter sur leur amie.

Il entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Harry regardait déjà la table des Serpentards, les yeux lançant des Avada Kedavra. Hermione, elle, était furieuse de la peur qu'ils lui avaient faite dès le matin, et Ron esquivait tant bien que mal les coups de cette dernière. Rejoignant la table des Rouges et Ors, le trio salua les Griffons présents. Le petit déjeuner était déjà sur la table. Toujours aussi varié que les jours précédents.

« -Salut Harry ! S'exclama Colin Crivey avec joie. Bien dormi ?  
- Bonjour Colin. Oui, mentit le Survivant. Et toi ?  
- Super ! »

Le Survivant inspecta davantage la table des Serpentards, ses yeux se posant sur Malfoy. Il esquissa un sourire sadique à la vue des lourdes cernes qui s'étiraient sous les yeux aciers du Serpentard. Au moins, il n'était pas le seul à avoir des problèmes de sommeil.

« -Hey Colin ! Les nouvelles du matin ? Demanda Ron au jeune garçon, comme tout les matins, arrachant Harry à ses pensées.  
- Ah ! Il semblerait qu'Hannah Abbot soit malade. Maladie Magique. Elle est transférée à Sainte Mangouste.  
- Oh non ! La pauvre ! S'exclama Hermione.  
- Draco Malfoy est de très mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, il a même envoyé promener Pansy Parkinson ! Ajouta Colin, pour le plus grand plaisir de Harry.  
- Il a enfin compris qu'il fallait se débarrasser des pékinois ! S'esclaffa Ron  
- Mais le plus important, de la journée surement, c'est que Mademoiselle Sulfire est absente pour la journée. Dumbledore a fait passé des notes volantes à Snape et Madame Chourave pour prévenir leurs élèves que les cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal sont annulés. » Informa Colin, fier de servir de journal parlant pour ses idoles.

Harry releva la tête instinctivement. Pas de cours aujourd'hui ? Et le sien ? Que s'était-il passé pour que Yoleil ne puisse pas donner ses cours. Il tourna rapidement la tête vers la table des professeurs – dans le même accord que Ron et Hermione – et découvrit une place vacante entre Snape et Hagrid. Mademoiselle Sulfire n'était pas là. Il regarda la Grande Salle dans tout les sens. Les autres élèves semblaient eux aussi jeter des regards furtifs vers l'emplacement vide. Un aboiement retentit dans la pièce. L'énorme chien noir qui accompagnait habituellement le professeur de Défense était là, lui. Nourrit par Hagrid, qui semblait heureux de s'occuper de l'animal. Le canin, lui, ne semblait pas si enjoué que habituellement. Il paraissait presque...inquiet.

La journée défila rapidement. En Potions, Rogue retira des points à Harry pour ne pas avoir su répondre à une question de 4ème année, à Ron pour avoir osé faire une remarque désobligeante et à Hermione pour avoir répondu sans y être conviée. Une bonne journée pour le Maitre de Potions. En botanique, Neville s'était de nouveau évanoui. Il passa la moitié de la journée à l'infirmerie. En divination, Harry eu droit à son moment de prophétie funèbre.

Au déjeuner, Le professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal était toujours absente, au grand désespoirs des élèves qui étaient censés avoir son cours dans l'après-midi. Au cours du repas, Dumbledore fit une annonce.

« - Chers élèves. J'espère que votre matinée s'est bien déroulée. Le Professeur Sulfire ne pourra faire cours à certains d'entre vous aujourd'hui. Cependant, le cours des Serpentards de 6ème année qui se déroule en dernière heure aura lieu. Annonça Dumbledore suivit des exclamations de joie des Serpentard concernés. »

Le visage halé de Harry s'illumina. Son cours aurait surement lieu ! Le reste de la journée passa beaucoup trop lentement au goût du brun. A la fin des cours, il se rendit dans la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal pour tenter de trouver son professeur préféré. Lorsqu'il tourna au couloir, il vit l'animal de Yoleil courir dans le couloir et entrer dans la salle de classe avec enthousiasme. Harry su qu'elle était là. Il courut jusqu'à la porte et reprit contenance avant de se mettre à vu de Mademoiselle Sulfire. Le Survivant entra, avec toute l'assurance qu'il pouvait trouver.

« - Bonjour Yoleil. Fit-il à l'adresse du professeur. Tu vas bien ? »

Harry s'arrêta dès qu'il vit la jeune femme. Elle était aussi gracieuse et resplendissante que d'habitude mais semblait plus fatiguée et blanchâtre qu'auparavant. Le chien qui n'était rentré que quelques minutes avant lui, faisait la fête au professeur.

« -Bonjour Mr Potter. Normalement et vous ? Vous venez pour votre cours d'aujourd'hui ? Il aura lieu. Ne vous inquiétez point pour cela. Sortit Yoleil d'un air lassé.  
- Tu me mens, Yoleil. Que s'est-il passé ? Je ne veux pas que tu me fasses cours ce soir si tu es dans cet état là. » S'indigna Harry, inquiet malgré tout pour la jeune femme. D'ailleurs, il devint nerveux lorsque le chien semblait lui porter toute son attention, le regardant de haut en bas.

_Bizarre..._

« - Votre cours aura lieu, Mr Potter. Vous apprendre certaines compétences ne me fera pas l'effet d'un match de Quidditch, ne vous tourmentez pas autant. Si vous le permettez, le professeur Dumbledore m'attends.  
- Bien. Donc à ce soir, Yoleil. Lança le Gryffondor en sortant de la pièce. »

Harry rejoignit la salle commune de Gryffondor tourmenté par l'état physique de la jeune femme. Quoi qu'elle en dise, Yoleil n'était pas dans sa forme habituelle. Il parla de ses inquiétudes à Hermione et Ron, qui râlait que son meilleur ami soit allé la voir sans lui.

« - C'est bizarre tout de même. Nous verrons bien dans quelques minutes, au diner, comment elle se porte. Tu as raison de t'inquiéter, Harry. Mais tu devrais arrêter de la tutoyer... affirma Hermione sur un ton de reproche.  
- T'aurais dû me dire que t'allais la voir... J'aurais bien voulu la soutenir moi aussi... boudait Ron.  
- Je ne la soutenais pas vraiment... On descend ? Demanda Harry, impatient. »

Dans les couloirs, un groupe de Serpentards se dirigeait également vers la Grande Salle. Le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal était revenu dans la discussion, au grand désespoir d'un pauvre pékinois malheureux.

« - J'espère qu'elle n'a rien de grave tout de même. J'aimerais bien qu'elle tienne plus longtemps que les autres... S'enquit Blaise.  
- Seulement assez longtemps pour lui faire ce dont tu rêves ? Tss, sournois. Je l'aurai avant toi ! Bataillait Théo.  
- Imbéciles. D'après les 6èmes années, elle n'était pas en forme. Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle supporterait vos butoirs ? Railla Draco, agacé.  
- Draco ! Ne me dis pas que tu désires aussi cette pouffe ! S'indigna Pansy qui resserra son étreinte sur le bras du blond.  
- Bien sur que non, Pans'. Cette Sang de Bourbe n'a strictement aucun attrait.  
- Humph... Pourtant elle est plus belle que la plupart des filles de cette école. Firent Théo et Blaise, un regard de reproche sur les filles qui formaient leur groupe.  
- Oh ! Ingrats ! Soyez contents de ce que vous pouvez obtenir ! S'indigna Milllicent, outrée.  
- Exact. Osez-vous vraiment pensez ne serait-ce qu'un instant qu'elle accepterais d'avoir une relation avec l'un des élèves ? Surement qu'elle doit avoir un compagnon. Déclara Pansy tout en donnant l'impression qu'elle essayait de se convaincre elle-même.  
- Bon fermez-la maintenant. Êtes-vous vraiment obligés de parler de cette Sang de Bourbe dès que vous sortez un son ? » S'énerva Draco, son visage malgré tout toujours impassible.

Gryffondors, Serpentards, Serdaigles et Poufsouffles étaient installés dans la Grande Salle. Au grand désespoir du Prince de Serpentard, les conversations étaient focalisées sur Mademoiselle Sulfire. Elle semblait en effet bien plus faible que la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vue. Son chien noir regardait une nouvelle fois l'assemblée d'un air hautain puis, semblant satisfait de son interrogatoire muet, il rejoignit sa maitresse, qui le caressa d'un geste emplit de tendresse. Il maudissait ce chien. Trop digne et arrogant à son goût. Mademoiselle Sulfire, malgré son teint aussi pâle que la mort, était toujours aussi majestueuse. Elle portait un pantalon noir la moulant parfaitement, un t-shirt de la même couleur assez volage et un châle transparent. Un ensemble qui contrastait irrésistiblement avec sa peau devenue blafarde. Même faible, malade, elle continuait à susciter l'envie des élèves, et la désolation de Draco ne fit que s'accroitre. Le repas se déroulait normalement. Jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore se leva, et se dirigea vers son estrade, enjoué.

« -Chers élèves. Il semblerait que la journée s'est plutôt bien passé pour tous, si je m'en remets aux sabliers de joyaux. Le professeur Sulfire souhaiterait vous dire quelques mots. Annonça-t-il, tout simplement. »

Tous les élèves qui n'avaient pas prêtés attention aux paroles du vieux sage lui avait laissé toute leur concentration au nom de leur professeur. La jeune femme se leva, caressant une dernière fois le sombre animal, et se dirigea, avec toute la grâce qu'elle pouvait avoir dans son état, vers l'estrade. Son regard améthyste balaya la salle rapidement, s'accrochant plus longuement à la couleur anthracite, qui protégeait vainement ses secrets. Draco Malfoy sombra quelques secondes dans ce regard améthyste, alors qu'il sentait sa respiration se faire plus courte. Les yeux en amandes se détournèrent et allèrent s'ancrer dans des émeraudes, attirantes. Le prince des Serpentards fronça les sourcils, les lèvres pincées. Il n'aimait pas le lien qui unissait Mademoiselle Sulfire et Harry Potter.

Soudain, la voix féminine s'éleva fortement, dépourvue d'un sort.

_De la magie sans baguette ?!_ Songea le Serpentard, ses traits ayant repris leur impassibilité habituelle.

« - Chers élèves. Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser au près des Poufsouffles et Serdaigles pour n'avoir eu la capacité de vous avoir donner cours aujourd'hui. Je me rattraperais. Promit-elle souriante, faisant fondre les concernés. Ensuite, j'aimerais vous faire part d'une décision que le Professeur Dumbledore et moi-même avons pris. Il sera donné, à ceux qui le souhaitent, un cours de défense qui aura pour but de vous entrainer pour l'imminente guerre. »

Yoleil avait un visage décidé, sérieux, qui lui donnait le charme irrésistible d'une _femme _malgré ses 17 ans_. _Harry fut certain, qu'à partir de ce moment, la plupart des élèves avaient déjà choisis.

« -Quel que soit le camp que vous choisirez. Que ce soit celui d'Albus et Harry Potter ou celui de To...Voldemort et ses partisans, je vous aiderais à survivre à cette anarchie. Mon but n'est pas de former des soldats. Mais d'aider des figurants à survivre et vivre. »

Toute l'assemblée semblait être absorbée par cette femme. Personne n'osait parler, respirer. Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard, paraissait énormément fier de cette enfant, devenue femme trop rapidement. Harry Potter la respectait de plus en plus. Ron Weasley avait arrêté de dégouliner devant l'apparence de la jeune femme et aimait sa personnalité. Hermione buvait ses paroles comme les lignes des livres qu'elle dévorait. Blaise, Théo et même les deux gorilles, Crabbe et Goyle, s'étaient tu, attendant la suite avec avidité. Pansy et Milllicent qui vouaient un jalousie plus que prononcée pour le Professeur entrevoyaient d'entrer dans le Fan Club récemment fondé. Draco Malfoy, lui, ne pouvait détacher les yeux de la jeune femme. Il voulait en savoir plus. Connaître le passé qui avait forgé un tel être.

« - Si vous avez l'envie, ne serait-ce que de venir voir comment se passe ces cours, les Directeurs de Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle sont à votre disposition pour vous inscrire. Je le suis également. Suivant le nombre d'entre vous qui voudrons venir, j'organiserais différents groupes de niveau dès le premier cours. Ces groupes seront séparés en cinq niveau. »

Yoleil marqua une pause, faisant voler son regard à travers la salle, sondant les élèves un par un. On pouvait deviner que certains élèves se demandait de quel miracle elle pouvait dégager tant d'assurance, tant de force alors qu'elle est dans un tel état !?

« - Si certains d'entre vous ont des questions, qu'ils les posent maintenant. J'y répondrai le plus précisément possible. Déclara le Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, en ancrant son regard dans celui d'Hermione, qui se leva ayant à l'évidence une question.  
- Comment ferez-vous les groupes de niveau ? Et quand aurons-lieu les cours ? Demanda pertinemment la Gryffondor.  
- Les niveaux seront établis selon votre potentiel magique et physique. Les cours auront lieu le soir, Un jour défini pour chaque groupe. Répondit Yoleil avec assurance. Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de questions, continuez votre repas. »

Mademoiselle Sulfire se déplaça difficilement. Minerva MacGonagall alla l'assister dans son périple. A la surprise de tous, le professeur de métamorphose ne la mena pas à son siège mais la sortit de la salle, suivie par Madame Pomfresh qui avait avalé son repas en deux minutes. L'énorme chien noir se redressa de toute sa hauteur, et se précipita jusqu'à la porte de derrière qui se referma sur son museau. Il retourna, abattu, vers Hagrid qui tenta tant bien que mal de le réconforter. Harry Potter ne s'inquiétait plus pour son cours du soir, mais pour Yoleil qui semblait mal en point. Ses amis avaient reprit les conversations avec la jeune femme en sujet favori.

« - Vous avez vu ? Elle a su qu'il n'y avait plus de question après celle d'Hermione ! S'exclama Dean, tout retourné par la prestation de son professeur.  
- Et sa voix ! Sa voix ! Elle n'a pas utilisé de sort pour l'augmenter ! S'enjouait Hermione qui comprenait dès à présent l'engouement de tout les élèves envers cette jeune femme hors du commun.  
- Hey, vous n'avez même pas... Déclara Fred  
- ...remarqué le plus choquant... Continua Georges sur la même lancée que son frère.  
- De quoi ?! S'étonnèrent l'ensemble du groupe.  
- Ron n'a pas bavé !! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux en chœur, provoquant un éclat de rire incontrôlable de la part des courageux Griffons.  
- Non mais ! Je ne bave pas TOUT le temps ! S'offusqua Ron, moulinant son poing dans les airs.

Harry n'écoutait qu'à moitié la conversation de sa troupe. Lui aussi avait remarqué un détail. Yoleil, aussi mystérieuse soit elle, avait failli appeler Voldemort, « Tom ». Détail qui était passé inaperçu aux yeux des autres. Sauf, ignorait-il, par un blond très observateur, qui pourtant n'avait pas comprit l'allusion, ne connaissant pas le véritable nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ce ne fut que plus tard, une demi-heure avant son cours, qu'Harry su que Yoleil avait été amené dans ses appartements car elle était fatiguée. Il n'y cru pas vraiment. Il se dirigeait à présent vers le bureau de Dumbledore, sentant que cette année encore il allait y passer le plus clair de son temps. Soutirer des éléments concernant son professeur faisait partie de ses idées, mais il savait que le Directeur, aussi rusé soit il, ne lui donnerait que ce qu'il souhaiterait lui livrer. Le pas décidé, il franchisait déjà l'escalier en colimaçon et entrait dans la salle sans prendre le soin de s'annoncer, comme toujours.

« - Bonsoir, Harry. J'avais l'intuition que tu viendrais bientôt me rendre visite. Assied-toi. Un bonbon au citron ? Déclara Dumbledore, se tournant vers son élève.  
- Non merci, professeur. Vous savez donc pour quelle raison je suis là ? S'empressa de demander le brun.  
- Bien évidemment. Seulement je ne peux te répondre moi-même. Tu sauras tout au moment venu. Ajouta Dumbledore en contournant son bureau pour aller s'y assoir.  
- Dites moi ce qu'as Yoleil ! Et pourquoi elle a failli appeler Tom Jedusor au lieu de Voldemort, comme tout le monde ! S'exclama Harry, hors de lui.  
- Calme-toi, Harry. Yoleil est la seule en droit de te révéler quoi que ce soit. Tu apprendras qu'elle n'est pas _comme tout le monde, _tel que tu viens de le dire... Je suis soumis au sortilège Véritas. Prends donc ton mal en patience, Harry. »

Harry soupira sentant poindre l'agacement. Yoleil avait donc toutes les réponses. Le mystère entourant la jeune femme augmentait. Attirant de plus en plus Harry vers elle.

- Sinon, Harry, donne moi tes impressions sur Mademoiselle Sulfire. Ses cours te plaisent ? Interrogea Dumbledore, perturbant le Survivant dans ses songes.  
- Ah... Ses cours sont vraiment passionnants. Elle parle de chaque sujet avec tant de conviction que nous buvons littéralement ses paroles. C'est impressionnant... Expliqua Harry, qui sembla perdu dans ses pensées.  
- Je suis heureux que Yoleil et ses compétences soient appréciées. D'ailleurs n'aurais-tu pas un cours dans dix minutes, Harry ? Suggéra Dumbledore, amusé.  
- Ah... Oh non ! Je vais être en retard !! S'écria le brun perturbé.  
- Bonne nuit Harry. Et bonne chance avec Yoleil. Confia le Directeur avec son expression de petit garçon.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre au vieux sage et courrait déjà vers la Salle sur Demande. Il allait être en retard et c'est ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas le moins du monde. Dévalant les escaliers, traversant les couloirs, évitant Peeves et se faisant rouspéter par les tableaux qui aimeraient avoir du silence pour pouvoir dormir en paix. Soudain, alors qu'il n'était qu'à un couloir et quelques pas de la Salle de Cours improvisée, une voix retentit dans l'obscurité.

« - 10 points en moins pour Griffondor ! S'écria la voix narquoise que le Griffondor reconnaitrait entre mille.  
- Malfoy... Je suis pressé donc laisse tes sarcasmes de côté. Dit simplement le brun, le ton las.  
- Tiens donc, Saint Potty est pressé... Pour rejoindre une conquête cachée ? Je me ferais un plaisir de lui enlever également des points, pour être sortie en dehors du couvre-feu. Mais seulement cinq. Pauvre fille, elle doit déjà être suffisamment désespérée pour sortir avec... toi.  
- Bon... C'est bon t'as fini ton speech du jour la fouine ? Railla Harry.  
- Potter, Potter, Potter... Pourquoi tant de haine alors que tu te feras bientôt tué par Tu-Sais-Qui ? Répliqua tranquillement Draco.  
- Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy... Imitait le balafré. Pourquoi ne pas aller lécher les pompes de Voldemort ? »

Les deux Princes se fusillèrent du regard. Voulant surement Avada Kedavré l'autre. Surpris par un toussotement lassé, ils regardèrent en harmonie la provenance de leur interruption. Harry jura intérieurement lorsqu'il vit son « rendez-vous » les regarder avec une drôle de lueur. Draco, lui, ne la regarda pas directement sentant que son assurance l'avait quitté momentanément. Le professeur semblait encore plus pâle dans la pénombre. Toujours aussi faible, hélas. Pour une raison inconnue, elle s'était changé d'habits après le dîner. Sauf le pantalon noir. Yoleil avait remplacé son haut volage par un bustier sombre à lacets blancs. Des bottes à talons surplombaient le pantalon, la grandissant élégamment. Le châle transparent du repas reposait sur ses épaules, semblant s'accrocher de toutes ses forces pour ne pas les dévoiler. Le fait qu'une légère brise puisse le faire se retirer traversa l'esprit des deux rivaux, qui se retenaient à présent de souffler.

« Monsieur Potter, dix minutes de retard. Heureuse de voir que la cause soit l'un de vos camarades. Dit-elle, sans le moindre sentiment aparant tandis que les deux jeunes hommes réagissaient chacun à leur manière.  
- Excuse-moi... Notre arrangement tient toujours ? Demanda Harry, inquiet et n'osant regarder en direction de la jeune femme.  
- Bien sur, mon chemin vous avait pour but. Monsieur Malfoy, c'est un plaisir de vous voir en pleine forme, malgré l'heure tardive. Soyez aimable de ne pas retirer de points à ce jeune homme. Il me rejoignait seulement. Expliqua Yoleil, regardant fixement le jeune blond.

Le prince de Serpentard sentait monter en lui l'agacement habituel. Ils avaient rendez-vous. Elle avait changé de vêtements. Elle le couvrait concernant le couvre-feu. Toutes ces informations tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Gardant son masque impassible, il répondit froidement au professeur.

- Bien Professeur. J'annulerai le retrait des points. Si je puis me permettre, vous feriez mieux de vous reposer au lieu de batifoler avec vos élèves... Lança Draco sans vraiment le vouloir, sentant son irritation remonter en puissance.  
- Monsieur Malfoy... Dit simplement Yoleil en se rapprochant de l'élève impertinent. Rappelez-vous l'âge qui m'incombe, ainsi que le votre. Batifoler comme vous le prononcez si bien serait-il un crime ? Susurra-t-elle au creux de l'oreille du jeune Serpentard, faisant en sorte de n'être entendue que par lui.  
- Je n'ai pas d'opinion à ce sujet, Professeur. Répondit Draco, désappointé.  
- Votre réponse est intéressante. Dit-elle à l'adresse du prince, le taquinant ouvertement. Sur ce, Monsieur Potter, suivez-moi. Il ne faudrait pas que vous soyez fatigué demain à cause de notre activité nocturne.

Draco tilta sur les derniers mots. Il n'en revenait pas. Sa professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avait dit, avec détour certes, qu'elle ne dirait pas non a des aventures avec ses élèves ! Était-ce vrai ? Combien avaient déjà pu partager son lit ? Elle allait avoir une activité nocturne avec Potter ?! Qu'entendais-t-elle par cette phrase ?! L'agacement se transforma en un autre sentiment que Draco ne pu décrire ou même nommer.

- Bien, Yoleil. » Répondit simplement le brun, qui n'avait pas comprit ce qui venait de ce dérouler sous ses yeux.

Le professeur en question engagea la marche, ancrant une dernière fois ses yeux dans l'anthracite. Le Survivant lui emboita le pas, impatient d'arriver à la Salle sur Demande, sans oublier de lancer un sourire narquois au blond, plein de sous-entendus. Le Serpentard rentra dans sa chambre de Préfet en Chef plus qu'énervé, balançant, sous le regard interrogateur de sa binôme, les objets posés ci et là à travers ses appartements.

Pendant ce temps, professeur et élève avaient rejoins la Salle sur Demande. Harry fut surpris de voir Yoleil remplacer les aller et retours devant l'emplacement par un simple claquement de doigt. La jeune femme avait agréablement aménagé la pièce. Dans des tons rouges et noirs, des canapés, tables basses, buffets et tapis ornaient la salle. Des tableaux remplissaient les murs, certains désespérément vides de tout personnage. Durant un moment, Potter se demanda si la jeune femme avait vraiment l'intention de lui apprendre la défense contre Voldemort dans un tel endroit. Il vit Yoleil s'assoir gracieusement dans l'un des fauteuils rouges, l'invitant à faire de même d'un geste de la main.

« - Avant de commencer toute activité, posez donc les questions qui vous tourmentent, Monsieur Potter. Convia simplement le professeur.  
- A force, le fait que tu devines absolument tout ne me surprendra plus... Abandonna Harry, surpris. Alors... Qu'es-tu véritablement ?  
- Un être vivant... Répondit simplement la jeune femme.  
- Je suppose que je ne peux avoir que ce genre de réponse... Que t'es-t-il arrivé aujourd'hui ?  
- Une faiblesse chronique.  
- Quel est ton lien avec Voldemort, ou plutôt Tom Jedusor ? S'intrigua Potter, qui avait surtout retenu le 'chronique' de se réponse. Ainsi cet état pourrait revenir...  
- Un lien particulier... Déclara-t-elle sérieusement.  
-As-tu vraiment dix sept ans ? S'étonna Harry, pourrait-il être aussi particulier que le sien ?  
- Bien sur ! S'étonna Yoleil, suivant un rire cristallin et mélodieux.  
- Ouf... Fit Harry, soulagé. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me tutoyer ?  
- Vous tenez à ce détail. Je suis votre professeur. Rien de plus, ni de moins.  
- Peut-être mais ça me ferait plaisir. Après tout, expliqua le Survivant souriant de toutes dents, nous avons le même age. »

Un silence léger s'en suivit, perturbé par les tableaux qui chuchotaient n'osant troubler le moment. Yoleil fut la première à rompre cet instant quasi religieux.

« - Vous saurez tout lorsque ce sera nécessaire... Bon, qu'avez vous appris à faire exactement ? Demanda Yoleil, se relevant lentement du fauteuil.  
- Mmmh... Tu ne me tutoiera donc pas ce soir... Pas grand chose, malheureusement. Que vas-tu commencer à m'apprendre ? Questionna le brun, impatient.  
- Peut-être plus tard. Pendant l'année. Occlumencie, différentes façon de combattre, duels, délaisser votre baguette, et de nombreuses autres choses. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'aurez pas le temps de vous ennuyer.  
- Oh, mais je te fais confiance pour cela. »

Yoleil sourira d'une simplicité enfantine, en ce moment elle ressemblait vraiment à une jeune fille de son âge du point de vue d'un Élu chamboulé. Il se leva et se tendit en face de son professeur. Tout en gardant son expression, elle se dirigea vers le milieu de la pièce, qui changea au fur et à mesure qu'elle se déplaçait. Les meubles et tapis centraux disparurent et une armoire ocre se fit remarquer dans un mouvement de recul. Le professeur se posta au centre de tout ce mouvement, regardant Harry avec amusement.

« - Dans l'armoire, vous trouverez des vêtements. Veuillez les revêtir. » Expliqua-t-elle sans surplus.

Harry fouilla dans l'armoire et en sortit un ensemble noir, composé d'un pantalon, d'un t-shirt en manches longues et de chaussures en cuir. Il jeta un regard vers la jeune femme, demanda silencieusement de l'intimité pour se changer. Elle se retourna, toujours aussi amusée. Une fois vêtu, Harry échappa un cri surpris lorsque ses habits se resserrent autour de lui, épousant ainsi sa forme musclée. Yoleil jugea au bruit sonore qu'il était prêt.

« - Ripostez, et essayez de m'atteindre. Murmura-t-elle assez fortement pour être entendu par son élève. Bloquez votre esprit, pour que je n'ai pas accès à votre tactique.  
- Que...? Pardon ? » Essayait de comprendre Harry.

Yoleil lança un sort au Survivant, qui fut largement surprit de voir une lueur bleutée se diriger vers lui sans avoir préalablement entendu de sort annoncé. Il l'esquiva de justesse, pris possession de sa baguette et lança un Stupéfix en direction de son binôme.

« - Ne réfléchissez pas... Ce doit être instinctif... » Prononça-t-elle entre sortilège et mouvements.

Elle se déplaça gracieusement, dans un mélange de gymnastique et de danse contemporaine. Des jets colorés traversaient ainsi la pièce, détruisant le décor rouge et noir. Harry Potter avait du mal à éviter les sorts et en lancer en même temps. Alors que, de son côté, Yoleil Sulfire dansait entre les sortilèges, se servant du terrain en allié et exécutait des sorts anodins pour que son élève n'en sorte pas blessé.

« Servez-vous du terrain... » Conseilla-t-elle.

Le Survivant n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Tant de talent et de force en une personne qui était si frêle quelques instant auparavant. Si on lui avait dit que cette même personne avait eu du mal à marcher il y a seulement quatre heures, il lui aurait littéralement rit au nez. Au bout d'un certain temps, Harry avait perdu toute notion temporelle, Yoleil exprima la fin du duel. Essoufflé, le jeune brun s'affala dans le canapé le plus proche, le souffle erratique. La salle efface les dégâts, replaçant d'elle-même le décor initial. Son professeur s'installa avec douceur dans un fauteuil d'en face, faisant apparaître un service à thé sur la table basse proche d'eux.

« -Comment... fais-tu pour ne pas être essoufflée !? Demanda difficilement Harry. Tu étais tellement faible...mais tu m'as totalement maitrisé !  
- Sortilèges, Monsieur Potter... Tout simplement... Et c'est ce que vous saurez faire avant la bataille finale.  
- Tu es confiante. Je suis épuisé. Penses-tu vraiment réussir à me faire faire quelque chose d'aussi puissant ? Questionna l'élève, pessimiste, ayant dorénavant récupéré son souffle.  
- Vous y arriverez, Monsieur Potter... Sur ce, vous semblez beaucoup trop fatigué pour assimiler quoi que ce soit, donc je vous convie à rejoindre votre dortoir. Pour un repos bien mérité. Ironisa Yoleil. »

Ce fut en silence qu'ils quittèrent la salle sur demande, et qu'ils se souhaitèrent une nuit reposante. Harry qui avait entamé sa marche, se retourna une dernière fois. Ce qu'il vit l'horripila. Yoleil venait de s'effondrer sur le colosse qui venait surement d'arriver, d'un manque d'énergie aparant. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas se préoccuper plus que ça de la santé de la jeune femme. Le Survivant accourra dans un bruit assourdissant vers l'animal et souleva Yoleil sous le regard reconnaissant de son compagnon canin. La jeune femme était légère, assoupie elle semblait tellement fragile qu'un sentiment protecteur naissait dans le cœur d'un brun ému. Il regarda furtivement l'heure, se rendant compte qu'il était déjà minuit passé. Il ne savait que faire. Il se pencha légèrement vers le visage fermé de la jeune femme. Elle semblait endormie.

_Était-elle si épuisée que ça ?_ S'exclama intérieurement Potter.

Le chien aboya fortement, montrant son mécontentement face à l'inactivité du brun fasse à la situation. Il sembla le regarder avec intensité, puis commença à marcher tout en attendant que l'élève le suive. Ce dernier était ahuri, un chien lui montrait le chemin. Mais quel chemin ?!

_Je le suis ou pas... J'ai l'air bête..._ se tourmentait intérieurement Harry.

Pesant le pour et le contre dans son dilemme face à l'animal canin, le Griffondor se décida à le suivre, se disant qu'il ne risquait pas de se perdre dans Poudlard. Il croisa lors de son périple Hermione, qui finissait sa ronde ennuyeuse. Elle avait paniquée à la vue de Mademoiselle Sulfire dans les bras du Survivant. Elle insista pour vérifier elle-même l'état de santé du professeur. La Griffondor fut rassurée lorsqu'elle su par le biais de ses compétences que la jeune femme s'était seulement évanouie de fatigue.

« - Tu la ramène à ses appartements, mais sais-tu au moins où ils se trouvent ? Questionna Hermione.  
- Ben, non. Mais son chien semble m'y amener. Enfin... Je crois... S'embrouilla Harry, en regardant ce sombre animal qui sautait partout.  
- En tout cas, il t'emmène quelque part. Bon... Traine pas d'accord ? Tu as de la chance que ce soit mon tour de ronde ! S'exclama la jeune fille. »

Un doux silence prit place. Entrainant les deux amis dans leurs songes. Lorsque Harry reprit sa marche, Hermione l'interpella doucement.

« - Elle ressemble à une fille de notre âge comme ça...  
- Oui, tu as raison. Acquiesça Potter.  
- Si l'envie lui prend, elle peut venir trainer avec nous. Ce ne doit pas être marrant pour elle entourée de tous nos vieux professeurs. Proposa-t-elle, dans un semi-murmure. »

Le brun ne lui répondit qu'un sourire contrit. Traversant les couloirs ornés de tableaux les escaliers capricieux. L'animal et l'humain arrivèrent devant une porte en bois d'érable du 2ème étage. La belle dormait toujours. Le compagnon canin se redressa, appuyant ainsi sur la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit sur un élégant appartement aux tons rouge, noir et argent. Un salon se profilait sur la droite, avec un canapé et deux fauteuils rouges et reflets argentés, ainsi qu'une table basse en verre opaque aux pieds en bois noir. Un salle de bain était adjacente à la pièce principale, mais Harry n'eut pas l'occasion de s'y aventurer. Il se dirigea avec empressement vers un lit baldaquin, restant dans les couleurs harmonieuses de la chambre. Déposa doucement la jeune fille sous les couvertures tirées par le chien noir. Il la recouvra. Se retournant en direction du compagnon de la jeune fille, il lui adressa, amusé :

« - Je te la confie, prends soin d'elle ! »

Harry rigola silencieusement, il parlait avec un chien. Celui-ci semblait avoir complètement comprit. Il le fixa avec un air étrange. Un air familier au Survivant.

_Bizarre..._ Pensa-t-il en donnant une légère caresse sur le front à l'animal.

Le chien se coucha ensuite au pied du lit de sa maitresse et s'endormit, serein. L'élève jeta un dernier regard sur le duo que formaient ces deux êtres vivants avant de quitter doucement les lieux, veillant à ne pas réveiller les deux compères. Potter repartit tranquillement jusqu'à la tour des Griffondors, son dortoir. Tout les lions dormaient. Il se changea rapidement et s'écroula littéralement sur son lit. Ce fut en repensant à sa journée, et surtout à la jeune femme qu'il s'endormit. Comme un certain Serpentard blond, qui trouvait difficilement le sommeil, au milieu du champ de bataille qu'il avait provoqué. La guerre n'avait pas encore commencé.

**- _ - _ - _ - _- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - **

**Quel aventure ce chapitre ! J'ai eu du mal à le boucler !  
J'espère qu'il vous a plus autant, ou même plus que les autres.**

**Alors, Reviews ?**

Bientôt de l'action !

**Des turbulences sont annoncées pour les prochains chapitres !**

**A bientôt !! **


	5. Alliance!

Disclaimer : Bien entendu les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (Sauf Yoleil qui est entierement à Moua ! )

Note Personnelle : Ca fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, je m'en excuse sincèrement.. Je suis bien décidée à la continuer et la finir... Donc voilà la suite !

**Chapitre 5**

**Alliance...!**

Harry Potter observait attentivement chaque élève, chaque mouvement, chaque regard de la Grande Salle. Le spectacle qui lui était proposé depuis plusieurs jours l'amusait beaucoup. Il ne souhaitait pas en perdre ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. En effet, l'intérêt surdimensionné porté vers Yoleil s'était transformé. Remodelé en une toute autre attraction. Et ce pour chaque élève, chaque être de ce château. Il serait exact de dire qu'il est dorénavant bon de parler d'attirance passionnelle, sexuelle. Et c'était sans compter sur l'envoûtante apparence de Mademoiselle Sulfire et son revirement d'attitude. Elle qui adressait un air contrit à chaque personne qui ressentait un sentiment pour elle, était à présent en train de s'amuser des réactions que pouvaient avoir ses élèves si elle arborait tel air, telle position dans son cours, au détour d'un couloir.

Toujours d'une façon aussi innocente qu'outrageante.

Deux semaines. Ce fut le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis l'intrigue médicale sur le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Le lundi suivant, elle était revenue en pleine forme, au plus grand soulagement de l'intégralité de ses élèves et du corps enseignant.

En ce moment, Yoleil Sulfire était assise entre Snape et Hagrid, fidèle à son habitude, et nourrissait tendrement son compagnon canin. Son regard améthyste se redressa, enjoué, et balaya la salle, semblant avoir perçu un événement anodin. Puis ils se figèrent à hauteur de la table des perfides serpents. La jeune femme de dix-sept ans adressa un sourire innocent à l'assemblée qui la regardait dorénavant puis reporta toute son attention sur le sombre animal.

Non loin de là, un dragon irrité s'enfermait dans son armure d'argent, fissurée par des prunelles perçantes. Il s'installa à la table des serpentards, l'air morose.

_Pathétique..._

Il trouvait l'intégralité de l'école pathétique. Blaise et Théo qui planifiaient de multiples moyens pour attirer le professeur dans leur literie, ou encore pour s'introduire dans la sienne. Pansy et Milicent qui étaient à présent membres du Fan club de la jeune femme, arborant toutes sortes de produits dérivés récemment créés au sein de l'école par les jumeaux Weasley. Weasmoche qui bavait encore plus, et dont les amis semblaient avoir établis un périmètre de sécurité pour ne pas être inondés. Granger qui en était aussi droguée qu'à ses innombrables livres. Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient pas comparables. Ils l'étaient naturellement.  
Potter qui la regardait constamment et qui continuait à la rencontrer le soir. Non. Lui n'était pas pathétique. Lui était affreusement pitoyable. Pathétiques étaient également les tableaux et fantômes qui colportaient des rumeurs rocambolesques la concernant, allant de ses origines familiales ou sanguine à des détails de son corps tout en passant par des pseudo-relations avec tel élève, telle personne importante ou haut placée, surement inventées de toutes pièces. Il trouvait également pathétique l'attention toute particulière que portait Mademoiselle Sulfire au balafré.

Poudlard devenait un asile de fou. Déjà que le directeur l'était suffisamment...

De plus, les mots que la jeune femme avait adressé à son encontre il y a de cela deux semaines restaient ancrés dans sa conscience. Tournant sans cesse telle une mélodie abusivement obsessionnelle.

Lors du dîner, Dumbledore fit part de son intention de faire une annonce par un toussotement agaçant.

« -Encore un ? S'exclama Théo aux côtés de Draco.

-Ça devient une habitude bien encombrante... Râla Blaise, interrompu dans ses plans d'invasion de l'espace « Yoleil » qui signifiait simplement les appartements de cette dernière.

-Chut ! Peut-être que...Murmura Millicent.

-...Mademoiselle Sulfire prendra à nouveau la parole ! Fini Pansy, sur la même longueur d'onde que son amie. »

Sur ces derniers mots, la table des Serpentards se tut, en accord parfait avec les autres maisons, comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur le bouton « mute » d'un film en cours. Draco se demandait avec dégoût depuis quand son pékinois et sa suivante parlaient comme les jumeaux Weasley.

Cependant, les suppositions des deux comparses se révélèrent exactes et le vieux sage n'avait pris la parole que dans l'unique but d'introduire un nouveau monologue subjuguant de Yoleil Sulfire. La jeune femme en question se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea d'un pas dansant vers le pupitre. Son ténébreux compagnon canin la suivit, ne la décollant pas de plus de dix centimètres. Il semblait encore plus proche de sa maîtresse, depuis que celle-ci était tombée malade.

Gracieusement magnifique, le professeur était vêtue d'une simple robe blanche, très volage, serrée par une ceinture marron au niveau de la courbe délicate de ses hanches et découvrant la peau de pêche de l'épaule gauche. Comme à son habitude, elle s'était chaussée de bottes. Blanc cassé et du style western pour la soirée. Tandis que la grande majorité regrettaient le règlement de l'uniforme si peu avantageux pour tous, Weaslaid avait déjà inondé sa table faisant fuir les supposés courageux Gryffondors.

« -Bonsoir chers élèves. Fit Yoleil d'une voix chantante et cristalline. Une simple coupure de votre repas pour vous enquérir du déroulement des cours de défense supplémentaires. Vous avez été nombreux à demander d'assister à cet enseignement. Nous en sommes tous ravis. Pour vous répartir dans les cinq différents niveaux prévus, nous vous demanderons de venir ce soir, maison par maison, dans la Grande Salle. Les premiers à y pénétrer seront les Poufsouffles, puis les Serdaigles, les Serpentards et pour finir les Gryffondors. Vos Directeurs et Directrices de maison vous conduiront jusqu'ici, au moment voulu. Ensuite, le déroulement de la répartition vous sera expliqué en détails. »

Les élèves avaient ingurgités les instructions facilement. Dumbledore devrait prendre des cours d'élocution auprès de la jeune femme pour être aussi expéditif. Mademoiselle Sulfire, ne sentant pas de questions poindre dans les jeunes esprits de la salle, retourna s'assoir auprès des deux hommes.

Le dîner se termina tranquillement. Les Poufsouffles furent appelés peu après que les derniers élèves eurent fini leur repas. La moitié de cette maison semblait avoir été intéressée par les cours proposés. Une demi-heure fut suffisante pour ré-expédier les Jaunes et Noirs dans leur dortoir. Les Serdaigles furent plus nombreux à s'être inscrit. Surement leur soif d'apprendre qui avait pris le dessus. Environ trois quart d'heures furent nécessaire. Sans plus. Les maisons n'avaient pas l'occasion de se rencontrer pendant les échanges. Chacune d'entre elle découvrait par elle-même ce qu'il allait se passer.

Les Serpentards, qui attendaient impatiemment dans leur salle commune, furent appelés et menés dans la Grande Salle. Presque tous les verts et argents avaient répondus à l'appel du professeur. Il furent répartis plus lentement, considérant leur nombre.

Les Gryffondors furent les derniers à être conviés à la cérémonie. Ils n'avaient encore aucune idée de comment allait se passer la répartition. Le professeur McGonagall leur avait demandé de se ranger par année. Cela aiderait le bon déroulement et l'organisation de la tache. La Grande Salle n'avait pas été modifiée pour l'occasion. Seul le ciel artificiel arborait une autre couleur. De légères brumes blanches, une lumière d'un violet pastel et des tons de bleus nuits ci et là. Il était semblable à celui arboré lors de l'arrivée de Yoleil, mais en plus _nocturne_.

Les Professeurs étaient tous installés à leur table, identique aux repas. Seule Yoleil Sulfire faisait exception à la règle. Elle se tenait fièrement droite à l'endroit où devait se trouver initialement le pupitre de Dumbledore. McGonagall se positionna à la droite de la jeune femme lorsque les Griffons furent installés par années aux tables des maisons selon les consignes données. Le professeur de métamorphose déroula alors légèrement un parchemin qu'elle tenait solennellement entre ses mains.

« - Louis Aro, Première année. Annonça-t-elle sans plus de cérémonie. »

Un jeune garçon châtain, de bonne carrure malgré son jeune âge évident, se leva et se dirigea vers le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Yoleil lui sourit sincèrement et lui fit signe de s'approcher un peu plus près. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue, lentement. Le dénommé Louis rougit instantanément au contact de la peau si douce de son ainée.

« Groupe 1, Niveau 2. Déclara simplement Mademoiselle Sulfire avec son sourire enfantin. »

Louis n'osait demander ce que signifiait exactement le rang qui lui était attribué. Confus, il fut convié à reprendre sa place. Le reste de la répartition se déroula dans le même silence, mélodieusement rompu par la douce voix de la jeune femme de dix-sept ans, et par celle -plus aigrie- de Mc Gonagall.

Les quatre premières années de Gryffondor furent ainsi réparties. Mademoiselle Sulfire les renvoyèrent dans leurs dortoirs à cause de l'heure tardive. Seuls restaient les cinquièmes et sixièmes années peu nombreux, ainsi qu'un nombre important de septièmes années.

« - Eloïse Migden, Septième année. »

La jeune fille coulant sous l'acné juvénile se dirigea avec toute sa timidité et son mal-être vers sa professeur si resplendissante. La jeune femme sourit amicalement à la jeune fille et porta sa main de pêche à la joue rongée de l'élève.

« Groupe 2, Niveau 3 . Annonça gentiment Yoleil. Rejoignez-moi demain matin avant votre cours de métamorphose, une surprise vous attendra dans mon bureau. Ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure. »

Eloïse Migden fut plus qu'étonnée de cette invitation mais promit d'un signe de tête quasiment imperceptible d'être au rendez-vous. L'élève rejoignit sa place, la timidité voilant ses yeux. Nul être de la salle n'avait perçu l'échange entre les jeunes filles ; la répartition continua normalement. Dean se fit placer dans le premier groupe du troisième niveau, avec Colin Crivey plus qu'heureux de se retrouver avec l'un des amis des objets de ses idolâtries obsessives. Seamus fut assigné au deuxième groupe du même niveau, rejoignant ainsi l'adorable compagnie de la plus timide des Griffons. Ce fut au tour de Ron d'être appelé.

« - Ronald Weasley, Septième année. »

Ronald, qui comme à son habitude avait bavé depuis leur arrivée dans la Grande Salle, ravala sa salive en un bruit peu charmant, et se dirigea tel un automate vers sa nymphe. Mademoiselle Sulfire, amusée des réactions du jeune rouquin, lui affligea un sourire charmeur et tendait déjà la main vers le visage écarlate. Elle l'effleura simplement du coin de l'œil au menton, passant sur ses taches de rousseurs.

« Groupe 2, Niveau 3. Avec M. Finnigan et Mlle Migden. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix amusée. »

Quant à Ron, il ne fut pas aussi enjoué que sa professeur à cette funeste annonce. Il retourna, dépité, à sa place, sans oublier de baver au passage.

« - Ginny Weasley. Sixième Année. »

Ginny se redressa de toute sa hauteur à l'entente de son nom. Elle se dirigea fièrement vers l'estrade, ayant conscience des regards dirigés sur sa personne. La rouquine faisait dorénavant face à son professeur. Si proche, elle avait le loisir de l'observer dans les moindre détails. De son fin grain de peau aux dégradés de violets dans ses prunelles. De la commissure de ses lèvres aux cils entourant les yeux amusés. Ginny était irrémédiablement attirée par cette jeune femme d'un an son ainée. Oui, la fille Weasley était attirée par une femme. Elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle se fichait du sexe de son ou sa partenaire, elle savait rendre grâce à un être magnifiquement beau lorsqu'elle en voyait un. Et Yoleil Sulfire n'était pas seulement belle, elle était envoûtante, enivrante. Une muse venue inspirer tout artiste qui se proclame comme tel. L'adolescente frissonna de plaisir lorsque sa peau entra avec celle de cet être surnaturel. Le professeur sourit gentiment à sa jeune élève.

« Niveau 5. Groupe Unique. Annonça-t-elle mystérieusement. »

Ginny fixa une dernière fois les yeux de son interlocutrice puis retourna frissonnante entre son frère et Finnigan.

« -Hermione Granger, Septième année. »

Hermione respira une grande bouffée d'air lorsque son nom retentit dans la salle. Pour Harry et Ron, la scène était exactement identique que celle de la répartition des maisons. La Gryffondor avança en direction de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal tout en se répétant de rester calme; Et tout comme avec le choixpeau magique, se fut rapide et bref. A peine Yoleil avait frôlé la joue de Hermione qu'elle prononçait déjà son verdict.

« Niveau 4. Groupe Unique. »

La jeune fille sourit à pleine dent même si elle ne savait pas exactement ce que signifiait ce grade et retourna avec gaieté à sa place, entre les jumeaux Weasley. Fred et Georges Weasley, présents en tant que membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, rejoignirent Hermione dans l'unique groupe du quatrième niveau.

« Neville Londubat, Septième Année. »

Neville se leva maladroitement et se dirigea lentement vers l'emplacement de sa pénitence. Aux regards de tous. Devenu rouge écarlate lors de sa traversée, il se planta devant Mademoiselle Sulfire, raide comme un Botruc stressé. Au contact de la main de son professeur il se détendit considérablement.

« Vous sentez bon... Laissa-t-il échapper un fois de plus.

-Merci. Répondit simplement Yoleil à ce compliment non voulu. Niveau 5. Groupe Unique. »

Neville, qui était maintenant aussi rouge que le feu d'un dragon, se précipita à sa table, trébuchant maintes fois, troublé par l'échange, et déboussolé par l'audace de ses paroles autonomes.

« -Harry Potter. Septième Année. »

Des murmures s'élevèrent. Harry n'y prêtait plus attention depuis un bon moment. C'était devenu sa routine. Il se leva et d'un pas assuré se dirigea vers Yoleil, tel un prédateur. Cette dernière, enjouée par tout le chahut provoqué par ce seul garçon, s'amusa du moment. Elle s'avança à la rencontre de Harry Potter, leva sa main droite vers la joue du jeune homme et lui fit tout simplement une bise sur l'autre. La Grande Salle fut choquée. Dumbledore riait dans sa barbe. Les autres professeurs n'étaient plus surpris par les étranges actions de cette nouvelle enseignante. Seuls les élèves étaient sous le choc. Harry Potter également. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à un tel geste.

« -Heu... Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il stupidement.

-Niveau 5. Groupe Unique. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix tellement assurée qu'elle fit taire tout bruit dans la salle. »

Son regard améthyste balaya l'assemblée. Des suppositions qui engendreraient des rumeurs le lendemain germaient déjà dans les têtes. Elle s'en amusait d'avance.

« - Votre répartition est terminée. Regagnez votre dortoir en silence pour le respect du sommeil des tableaux endormis. Le planning des groupes et niveaux sera affiché demain matin dans votre salle commune, annonça-t-elle mélodieusement. Bonne nuit, faites de beaux rêves surtout. Ajouta-t-elle avant de rejoindre son compagnon endormi, la voix pleine de sous-entendus.

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut surpris de voire la majeur partie des élèves de Griffondor autour du panneau d'affichage de leur salle commune. Alors que son esprit embrumé émergeait lentement et analysait le moment, une tornade rousse se jeta littéralement sur lui.

« - C'est mon groupe Harry ! Le mien ! S'écria la touffe flamboyante.

-Qu...? Ron ? Tu es fou ! Une overdose de bonbons au citron ?

-Bonbons au citron ? Demanda Ron, incrédule. Si tu veux mon avis, tu ferait mieux de ralentir tes visites chez Dumbledore... »

Un court silence s'installa, laissant Harry approuver son meilleur ami, alors que celui-ci avait une soudaine envie de bonbons. Une fois préparés, ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la Grande Salle, que Hermione avait déjà regagné en ayant abandonné d'attendre les deux retardataires. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, la plupart des élèves avaient terminés leur petit-déjeuner. Ceux qui restaient chuchotaient bruyamment à l'entrée du Survivant. Hermione les attendaient à la table des Rouge et Or, lisant la Gazette des Sorciers.

« - Tu continue de lire ce ramassis d'âneries ? Questionna Harry, sans vraiment grand intérêt dans la voix, tandis que Ron engouffrait déjà plusieurs tartines dans le gouffre lui servant de bouche.

-Même s'ils disent des mensonges tous les deux mots, il reste important de savoir ce qu'ils font croire à la population. Expliqua la brunette sans quitter le journal des yeux. En plus, je n'avais rien d'autre à faire en vous attendant... Ajouta-t-elle sur un ton de reproche.

-Béchouné émioone. Tenta d'exprimer le ventre sur patte sans succès.

-Retente ta chance plus tard, Ron... Ironisa Harry en remplissant son assiette de nourriture. Au fait, quel est le groupe qui a cours avec Yoleil aujourd'hui ?

-Ah, les deux groupes du niveau 3. Mais à des horaires différents.

-Moui ! Ché l'mien ! S'exclama Ron, les yeux pétillants de bonheur.

-Ron... Avale ! » Quémanda désespérément le Survivant.

Colin Crivey arriva en trombe aux côtés du célèbre duo, un parchemin à la main.

« - J'ai ce que tu m'as demandé Hermione ! Déclara-t-il plein de fierté.

-Super, alors vas-y explique, demanda-t-elle.

-Donc, il y a en tout 5 niveaux. Mais il y a 8 groupes. 2 groupes pour les niveaux 1 à 3. Puis 1 seul pour les niveaux 4 et 5. Ca semble être organisé en fonction du nombre d'élèves par niveaux.

-C'est déjà plus cohérent... Exprima Harry, faisant rougir Colin d'une fierté non dissimulée.

-Après pour les jours, c'est très logique. Le lundi, les deux groupes de niveau 1. Le mardi, ceux du niveau 2. Mercredi, le niveau trois de Ron. Pour jeudi le niveau 4 d'Hermione et pour finir le vendredi pour le niveau 5 d'Harry !

-Merci Colin !

-De rien Hermione ! Je suis heureux de pourvoir vous aider ! Tiens Harry, j'ai tout écris sur ce parchemin !

Sur ce, Colin repartit à sa place, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

Les murmures des étudiants continuaient crescendo, les regards fixant l'Élu. A ce moment précis, un duo improbable entra dans la Grande Salle. C'était Yoleil Sulfire et Eloïse Migden, visiblement en pleine conversation. Yoleil, sa main délicatement posée sur l'épaule de l'élève parlait de façon amicale et Eloïse rougissait légèrement. La professeur l'accompagna jusqu'à la table des Griffondors près de Ginny et les jumeaux Weasley. Elle lui souri ainsi qu'à Ginny et ses amis puis se dirigea vers sa place à la table des professeurs. Le chien noir arriva en trombe dans la salle et courut jusqu'à elle en aboyant avec un...air de reproche... La pauvre Eloïse fut assaillie de questions mais ne divulgua aucune information malgré sa rougeur instantanée. Tous les élèves étaient perturbés par cet échange. Pendant tout ce temps, les paroles provocantes de Mademoiselle Sulfire étaient revenues monopoliser l'esprit de Draco Malfoy.

« - Elo ! Pourquoi es-tu arrivée avec Mademoiselle Sulfire ? Questionna Ginny après avoir envoyé promener les autres curieux.

-Euh... C'est que... J'avais rendez-vous avec elle... Répondit Eloïse, gênée.

-Rendez-vous ? Tu veux dire pour ton niveau scolaire ? S'inquiéta la rousse.

-N...Non... C'est juste qu'on devait parler c'est tout...

-...Ok... Mais tu me le dirais si tu as un problème n'est-ce pas ? Ou si... tu avais une relation avec quelqu'un par exemple... Suggéra la jeune fille, inquiète.

-O...Oui bien sur. »

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté de la salle, deux acolytes voyaient un point noir se glisser dans leurs plans.

« - Attends ! C'est quoi cette arnaque ! S'exclama Blaise.

-Elles font quoi ensemble ? Suivit Théo, complètement choqué.

-Dites... Vous avez prévu un plan B si elle est intéressée par les filles ? Demanda simplement Goyle.

Les deux Serpentards se tournèrent brutalement vers le gorille. Ils n'avaient pas pensés à cette éventualité.

-Qu..! Mais c'est vrai ! Si c'est le cas, il faut faire encore plus ressortir mes atouts ! S'exclama Blaise, le regard illuminé de malice.

-Ne crois pas que tu aies une chance ! Je suis mieux foutu que toi ! Ironisa sadiquement Théo.

-Et c'est reparti... Soupira Pansy en se collant encore plus à Draco.

-Ca n'a pas l'air de les gêner tant que ca qu'elle soit peut-être lesbienne. Continua d'un air blasé Millicent. »

Draco, lui, fut totalement abasourdi par la situation, et par la supposition de son gorille. Intéressée par les filles ! Et surtout cette Migden boutonneuse ! Totalement improbable. Inimaginable. Surtout après toutes ses insinuations, son comportement, son physique,... Non vraiment, Draco ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Et il n'était apparemment pas le seul. Blaise prévoyait une attaque dès ce soir, bouleversé et revigoré par la supposition de Goyle.

Ce ne fut qu'au milieu de leur repas que Harry fit attention aux regards des élèves revenus sur lui. Il fixa intensément sa meilleure amie qui feuilletait toujours son journal, jusqu'à ce qu'elle daigne lui porter de l'attention.

« - Oui, Harry ? Demanda-t-elle, dérangée.

-Avoue... Qu'est ce qu'ils ont encore racontés sur moi dans ce torchon...

-Pardon ? Il n'ont fait aucun article sur toi aujourd'hui.

-Vraiment ? Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde comme si Rita avait annoncé que j'avais un Rapeltout incrusté dans le front ?

-Awy ! Ché a gose d'hiewrr ! Essaya tant bien que mal de prononcer le roux.

-Ron c'est dégoutant... C'est à cause de la répartition d'hier. Les rumeurs les plus rocambolesques courent à propos de la bise de Mademoiselle Sulfire. En plus ça a l'air de l'amuser... »

En effet, la jeune professeur avait l'air tout aussi enjouée que d'habitude, une lueur malicieuse brillant dans le fond de ses océans pourpres. À ce moment, elle ressemblait à une petite fille qui recherchait son cadeau de Noël. Cependant, si toutes ces rumeurs l'amusait, elles irritaient profondément un groupe d'élèves, au milieu d'autres.

« - Non mais vraiment, pourquoi a t-elle embrassé cette brindille ? s'indigna Pansy. Je sais bien qu'il est célèbre, mais je la pensais au dessus de cela !

-Arrête Pansy, rétorqua Milicent après avoir englouti d'une gorgée son bol de lait. Potter est quand même plutôt sexy. Et puis, tu ne serais pas légèrement jalouse ?

-Je rappelle également que ce n'était qu'une bise, remarqua Blaise, perturbé dans l'élaboration de son plan B. Même si je ne comprends pas non plus sa réaction. Autant celle-ci qu'avec cette fille. De toute façon, ce soir, Mademoiselle Sulfire sera à moi.

-Quoi ? T'as déjà un plan ?

-Héhé, demain c'est avec moi qu'elle entrera dans la Grande Salle. »

Draco laissa échapper un soupir agacé et enfoui son visage dans ses deux mains. C'était une de ces matinées où Poudlard était en effervescence, et qui laissait présager une journée qui ne le réjouirait guère ; Weasley bavait plus que jamais, Granger le réprimandait, Potter faisait le fier, Migden était aussi rouge que les couleurs de sa maison, Weasley femelle paniquait, et les Serpentards jacassaient inutilement.

Plus que tout, sa fierté en avait pris un coup la veille. Alors que Mademoiselle Sulfire l'avait appelé, elle n'avait fait aucun signe démontrant qu'elle ne le considérait guère comme un banal élève. Lui, un Malfoy, avait été traité d'une façon absolument normale ! Et, quelques heures plus tard, il avait apprit que le grand, le beau, le Ô combien niaiseux Potter avait eu le droit à un baiser ! Une simple bise, certes, mais un geste de distinction, tout de même ! Et maintenant, elle s'affichait avec cette Gryffondor ! Bientôt, elle pourrait forniquer avec Migden devant toute l'école, à la vitesse à laquelle avançait leur relation ! A croire qu'il fallait être un rouge et or pour qu'elle daigne s'intéresser à quelqu'un.

Draco aperçut Yoleil se lever de son siège, toujours accompagnée de son chien ténébreux, et saluer ses collègues environnants. Elle était toujours aussi magnifique malgré son style du jour assez extraverti. Elle portait avec merveille une jupe courte écossaise grise avec différentes ceintures noires et des collants noirs, surplombée d'un simple débardeur gris. Elle ressemblait plus à une jeune fille ainsi. Le Serpentard sortit de sa contemplation, effaré, lorsqu'il vit ce qu'elle s'apprêtait a faire.

En effet, Yoleil Sulfire se dirigeait droit vers la table des Gryffondors sans prendre garde aux regards qui l'observaient. Harry Potter se redressa en la voyant et partit à sa rencontre. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il vit le regard amusé et le fin sourire qui l'ornait.

« - Un style de rockeuse écossaise aujourd'hui ? C'est surprenant de voir à quel point tout te va. Complimenta le brun.

-Merci. Le rendez-vous de ce soir est annulé. Dorénavant, vous viendrez uniquement les jeudi, vendredi et samedi soir. Déclara-t-elle simplement.

-As-tu fais exprès d'utiliser le mot « Rendez-vous » en plein milieu de la Grande Salle ? Questionna Harry, amusé. »

Pour toute réponse, le professeur sourit franchement à son élève et sortit de la salle sous les yeux exorbités de ceux qui avaient entendus l'échange. La conversation s'étendit telle une trainée de poudre. Deux centres de rumeurs étaient lancés pour la journée. La pseudo liaison de Yoleil Sulfire et de Harry Potter et la prétendu bisexualité de la professeur.

La journée se passa tranquillement, pimentée par les conflits Serpentard-Gryffondor, empoisonnée par les vapeurs des potions de Snape, envoûtée par la présence de Mademoiselle Sulfire, et endormie par le cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Le tout avec une Eloïse harcelée, un Blaise surexcité, et un Draco désappointé. Le diner se déroula dans une effervescence monstrueuse et dans l'impatience de ceux qui étaient sur LA liste.

Plus tard dans la soirée, près du feu, Hermione était plongée dans une lecture qui semblait passionnante, et Harry rêvassait, allongé sur le canapé, dans l'attente du retour de Ron.

Lorsqu'il passa par le portrait de la grosse dame, Harry se releva et rigola en voyant ses yeux briller, malgré son clair état d'épuisement. Hermione déposa son livre sur la table basse sans oublier d'y glisser un marque page, et Ron se dirigeait jusqu'à un fauteuil vide pour s'y laisser tomber de tout son poids, soupirant.

Les deux Griffondors lui posait des questions muettes en le fixant.

« - C'était... Wouha. Vraiment. Annonça-t-il à ses deux amis.

-Mais encore ? s'amusa Hermione, jetant un coup d'oeil à Harry qui riait déjà.

-Elle enseigne bien...Mais pas...Enfin...Mmmh... Essaya d'expliquer Ron. »

Il regarda ses amis et commença à rire.

-Bah vous verrez bien vous-même, finit-il avec un clin d'œil. »

**Alors ? Reviews !**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire connaitre vos avis, positifs ou négatifs, sur cette suite tardive !**


End file.
